


【带卡】进展报告

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Summary: 精神分裂症土哥的治疗进展报告
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

## [带卡/柱斑] 进展报告1-15

*《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》AU

*cp:带卡，微柱斑

*作者：环形废墟

**进展报告1【3月3日】**

纲手医生说我应该从现在开始，写下我脑子里面想到和记得的东西以及其他一些发生的事。她说这样或许对我的病情有帮助（我并没有觉得我病了，但所有人都这么说），我写下来，她们才能知道在我的身上到底发生了什么。

我叫宇智波带土，在亲戚斑先生的花店工作，他每个星期都给我工钱，我都拿来给卡卡西养得狗买狗粮了。说到卡卡西，他自称是我的朋友，我们认识二十一年了，但这是无稽之谈，因为我只有十三岁。可每当我强调这一点的时候，他那双下垂的、略有些无精打采的眼睛，就会盯着我，有时候他会眯着眼睛笑，摸摸我的左眼。我和卡卡西住在一起，当初是他坚持将我从康复中心接出来，天知道我为什么会进那？我对这一切毫无印象。

下班后，我通常会去柱间先生的书店里坐着，噢，忘了说了，这家店就开在花店旁边，店里桌子和窗台上摆放的花都是从我们这买的，柱间先生是我们每天清晨的第一位客人，可斑先生却从来不给他好脸色看。说实话，斑先生从未给过任何人好脸色（除了他的弟弟），但尽管这样，我们店里的生意却好得出奇，我想，这一定是跟我以及黑绝白绝的功劳。黑绝白绝是兄弟俩，一直给斑先生打工，他们来得比我要早，白绝照料花草很有一手，但他有个毛病，会对着那些不会说话的植物们自言自语，问它们饿不饿能不能感受到便意，这个问题他也问过我，但我忘记我是怎么回答他的了。黑绝和斑先生很像，少言寡语，就像他的名字一样，他的脸，我一度怀疑是将锅灰抹上去的，人怎能黑成这样？他和我一样是送货员，但让我高兴的是，老顾客们显然更亲睐让我来送货，因为这点，我在黑绝面前总是昂首阔步的，卡卡西说我幼稚，但那又怎样，我只有十三岁。

纲手医生说我要把每天发生的事情尽可能的写详细，但我实在想不起来今天还有什么事可写的，卡卡西今天第三次将亲热天堂拿倒了（这算吗？），好了，今天就写到这里… …宇智波 带土

**进展报告2【3月4日】**

我打翻了卡卡西给我的药，我讨厌吃药，为什么所有人都把我当病人？但看到卡卡西弯下腰将药一颗颗捡回的样子，我的心情就像那颗苦透了的黑色药丸一样。我开始焦虑不安，我甚至搞错了一位老顾客订的花，今天真是糟糕透了！

下班后，我去了趟康复中心，做了一些常规的测试和检查（她们总是重复的问着那些问题），我和纲手医生聊了很久，在谈话结束的时候，我发现满地的花瓶碎屑，那个花瓶摆放在医生的桌子上，我曾经夸过它那漂亮的花纹。纲手医生眼神复杂地看着我，好像那是我干得一样。我领了药，回到家里的时候发现卡卡西不在，帕克的盘子里空空如也，这个小可怜，它饿得连那张大脸都小了一圈，我将狗粮倒在帕克碗里，看到它欢乐地吃着，我将药丸倒在自己的手里，思索着一次该吞几颗，正当我准备先吃掉我比较喜欢的黄色和蓝色药丸时，卡卡西推门进来了。他向来平静的脸上露出一丝慌乱，在我还未反应过来时候，将我手上的药抢了过来，他死死地盯着我，然后按住了我的肩膀，他力气很大，我感到肩胛骨快被捏碎了一般，他的眉毛皱在一起，唇色有些发白，他表现的好像他才是那个被攥住的人，我拍着他的后背安慰他，虽然我并不明白他要干什么，但是电影里都是这么做的不是吗？

卡卡西喊着我的名字，一遍遍的确认着，他又在问我的年龄了，我告诉他多少次了，这个健忘症的大叔，他的眼神有些失望又有些安心，摸着我的头，嘱咐我下班后不要乱跑，在柱间先生的书店里等他。我问他在害怕什么，他又露出那种悲伤的神情了，他说怕我离开，怕我做傻事。我安慰他，我只是在吃掉那些药丸而已，自杀？那是垃圾才做的事。他用力的抱住了我，将头埋在我的脖子那，唉，有时候真的不知道我们谁是孩子。

今天晚上我做的晚餐，我很擅长于此，我的厨艺让向来挑剔的斑先生都会时不时表扬几句，柱间先生还曾请教过我斑先生爱吃的几道菜，我很有耐心的教他，但是聪明能干的柱间先生在这方面却让人难以置信的笨拙，对，就是这个词。他做出来的菜卖相很差，味道也不好，但斑先生会在挑出一堆毛病后，慢条斯理地吃光。

我好像说了太多他们的事了，但是报告要尽量写得详细，我只是按照医生的要求（可能不能来个人告诉我，我到底是得了什么病？）

吃完饭是卡卡西洗的碗，我喜欢看他洗碗的样子，他很瘦很高，皮肤又白，虽然年纪大了些，但走在路上还是会有很多女士们看他，他的侧脸真是该死的漂亮，鼻子很高，眼睛一黑一红，和我一样，我很庆幸他用面罩遮住了自己的脸，否则我们的邮筒里就该塞满了小姐先生们爱慕的信件了。

我们坐在沙发上看电视，我躺在卡卡西的腿上（他的腿很长），被动画片里那只滑稽的老鼠逗得乐不可支，但卡卡西只是沉默地看着我，我不明白，我有什么好看的——我的右边脸毁容了，像是张千层饼，用手摸在上面都嫌硌得慌，甚至连我的眼睛都些问题，它们麻烦到需要每隔几个小时都滴眼药水。

卡卡西跟我说起了过去的故事，我不是很爱听，因为我根本不记得，但只有提到这个的时候，卡卡西的眼中才有些光彩，他问我愿不愿意接受一个全新的治疗，他的眼神是如此的期待，以至于我根本无法拒绝他，我一边痛恨这样轻易妥协的自己，一边在卡卡西的眼睛上温柔的吻了一下，我喜欢看他高兴的样子，没有原因。

**进展报告3【3月5日】**

我向斑先生请了一天假，和卡卡西一起去了康复中心——我同意了他所说的治疗，虽然我并不知道那是什么。

今天除了纲手医生，静音医生，还有一个陌生的男人。他皮肤惨白，长发瘦脸，看上去阴测测的，而他的名字——大蛇丸，这简直是为他量身订造的！他盯着我，冲我笑了一下，红色舌头舔了舔嘴唇，像蛇吐出信子一样，我哆嗦了一下，躲在卡卡西的身后。卡卡西安抚我，让我不要害怕，这位大蛇丸医生（说真的，他不会吓到病人吗？）也将成为我的主治医生，他好像拥有很高级别的职位和证件，但老天啊，能不能让他那可怕的舌头安静地呆在嘴里！

他们让我做了个“主题统觉测验”，桌子上放着一些黑白照片，上面有各式各样的人，他们让我看着图片讲故事，还要求尽量生动，我真的是来到康复中心的心理治疗室而不是小学的写作课堂？

好吧，四双眼睛盯着我，我只好硬着头皮编起了故事。

他们给我展示了第一张黑白画，一个女人躺在床上，一个男人半跪在床沿朝她的脸伸出了右手。

我不得不说这幅画看上去很恐怖——这位男士的秃头是如此的严重，我十分担忧他在未来的几年里头发会不会掉得一根不剩（或许那样还会好看些），我详细的讲述了我对这位男士发质的担忧，但纲手医生却皱起眉，这使她看上去很凶，她说我必须讲述一个故事，有主题有事件有结局的故事，我一向是个尊敬老人的孩子，所以我遵循她的意见再次开始编起我目前只有三位听众的故事，这真让人提不起劲。

虽然我并不讨厌写这份报告，但写过多的字以及回想仍然会使我焦虑，我只能简单的讲讲那个故事了。

“这位男士是这位正在睡觉的女士的父亲，他每天都回来的很晚，因为有数不清的应酬，长期不健康的生活导致他过早的脱发掉发，看到女儿那一头浓密的头发，他不由得产生了深深地嫉妒， 这种嫉妒折磨着他的身心，每当他照镜子的时候，他都会看着自己地中海式的秃头留下伤心的眼泪，他再也忍不住了，终于，再又一次洗头看见自己稀疏的毛发后，他冲进了女儿的卧室，他伸手准备去触摸那头，噢，这金子般的秀发，顺滑柔软而又浓密，像是小马驹那长长的鬃尾。但是正当他准备夺取那美丽的头发时，他痛苦而绝望地发现，女儿竟然剪了短发。”

我有些意犹未尽地说完这个故事，我有些陶醉了，这是个多么美好的故事啊，他得不到他想得到的在别人看来可以轻而易举丢弃的东西，多么圆满！

但我那四位听众显然不这样认为，除了大蛇丸医生仍带着阴沉古怪的笑意外，另外三人（包括卡卡西）都面色凝重，我不知道他们有什么不满的，是他们让我讲的故事！

我看着卡卡西的眼睛，他总是表现的不那么快乐，能把亲热天堂看得像严肃文学那样的不快乐， 而当他用那样的眼神看着我的时候，我觉得他在怜悯我——我突然不想再继续接受治疗了。

卡卡西显然看出了我的心思，他用手握住了我的手，他的手很温暖，有着粗糙的茧子。他毫不避讳的在人前吻了吻我的额头，对我说，你只是病了，但总有一天你会好起来的。我茫然的冲他笑了笑，我病了？我真的病了… …

我看着这样温柔的卡卡西，却只想将他按在桌子上掀掉他的面罩狠狠地吻他。

我病了，病入膏肓。

**进展报告4【3月6日】**

我想他们是疯了，竟然让我和一只…这究竟是老鼠还是异形的生物聊天！请原谅我的暴躁的脾气，但换成是任何一个人看到那只长着长短不一触角的外来入侵物种，也只能用愤怒来表达一下那一刻的感想。他们甚至还给它取了个名字——十尾。我简直不敢相信我的耳朵，他们让我定期来康复中心和十尾交流，并且给我们做测试，对，是的，我们——我和一只异形一起接受*去他妈的*治疗。我开始怀疑需要接受治疗是那些心理医生了！

我将这些想法告诉了卡卡西，我需要宣泄，我以为卡卡西会说安慰我的话，但甚至连“别急，我们先试试。”这类缓和情绪的话。这个笨蛋卡卡西，竟然按住我的肩膀，眼神坚决，语气不容拒绝的道：“带土，你必须接受这个治疗，这是你康复的唯一希望。”

去他妈的治疗，我根本没有病！我真想这么暴躁地吼出来，但当我看到他的脸，左眼上那道清晰的刀疤，我的眼眶却有些泛酸，想说的话也咽了下去，因为我没法那样对待他——这是卡卡西啊，将我接出康复中心，陪我说话，陪我吃饭，陪伴在我身边的卡卡西，他说认识我二十一年了，他说我对他很重要，但我却这对他却只有这两年的记忆，我只知道，他对我是真心的好，他看着我的时候，我感觉自己还真真正正的活着。

卡卡西替我擦掉眼泪，他叹气，说我怎么这么爱哭啊，都这么大的人了，我吸了吸快要掉落的鼻涕，很想反驳他，但我没有说出口，因为卡卡西温柔地吻住了我，我感觉到了那柔软的唇瓣，还有属于卡卡西的味道。我又哭了，我害怕这样温柔的、对我好的卡卡西会离我而去，像我这样对自己的病情一无所知的病人，该怎样才不至让人厌弃，我害怕那一天，他眼中的温柔会消失殆尽，他会像在康复中心时有些病人的家属一样，由每周一次的探望变为每月一次，甚至一年才匆匆出现几次——带着难以言表的疲惫和厌倦，我将在他眼中成为一个符号：累赘。

所以我更加努力的工作了，我答应去和那个愚蠢的尚未开智的生物聊天，我不无悲哀的感觉到，在那些医生眼里，我和那只关在笼子的（好吧，我以后会称呼它为十尾）动物没什么区别。

我不想再写这方面的事情了，那我让我的情绪变得低落，那样吃再多丸子也挽救不回了，说说工作的事情吧。

今天在花店里，柱间先生拿了好几个木雕过来，说是他亲手雕的，我知道肯定是送给斑先生的，在我来这里工作的不长的时间里，就已经习惯柱间先生以各种名义送给了斑先生各式各样的礼物。但我想错了一点，那就是柱间先生真是个难得的大好人，他憨厚温和的就像他的名字，这次的礼物人人有份，包括我和黑绝白绝。我惊喜地看着那个一掌大小的木雕，这是我第一次从除了照片和镜子的地方看到自己，我发自内心的赞叹，柱间先生的雕刻水平和他的厨艺真的有天壤之别，他拥有我见过最巧的手，瞧，我的这个木雕，他甚至将毁容的我都雕出了英俊的感觉了，但我的脸皮还没有厚到直白地表述出此番得意，我只是在卡卡西来接我的时候，在我们交握的手上，将木雕给了他，我贴着他的耳朵，肆意地笑道：“卡卡西，我把自己交给你保管，你看怎么样？”

卡卡西带着面罩，我看不到他的笑容，但我肯定他是笑了（我恨那个面罩），他的眼睛都弯起来了，他勾起我的手指，上下拉了拉，我瞬间明白了，攥住了他的手——电视上说，这样拉钩，是一辈子的意思。

**进展报告5【3月7日】**

在我写今天的报告时，我有必要讲述一下我昨晚的梦——这让卡卡西一整天都紧张兮兮的。

那并不是一个愉快的梦，我在梦中见到了自己（这可真酷）。

我就像一团灵魂还是别的什么物质一样漂浮着，我看到一个半边脸毁容、阴冷、可怜的男人，他孤零零地站在那里，一半身子融入黑暗，而他的表情，空洞而绝望，像是全世界都抛弃了他。那是我，我在心里这么说，但是那又怎么会是我呢？我现在如此的快乐——我有工作，我有卡卡西，我们甚至还养着一条狗。即便被坚称是病人，但至少我正在接受治疗，病总有好的一天，不是吗？

他看起来太孤独了，就像是黑暗里的一块冰，但那是梦中的“我”，我有必要对自己好点，我想拥抱一下他，但就在我即将触碰到他的时候，他全身变成了漩涡状，消失不见。

醒来的时候，我将这个梦告诉了卡卡西，卡卡西抓住我的双肩，力道大到让我有些疼，他注视着我，眼神冷冽地问我：“带土，你有没有想起来什么？”

我害怕地摇了摇头——我被他的样子吓到了。

卡卡西也察觉到我的情绪，他稍稍放松下来，向我道歉，并嘱咐我，一旦出现任何不舒服（焦虑、烦躁，抽搐）就服用那个白色药片，我知道这个药——三氟噻吨，康复中心里很多的病人都吃过。

我按时去花店上班，斑先生今天不在，由黑绝负责看店，从白绝嘴里（他可真是无所不知）我知道了斑先生今天的行程，他和柱间先生去约会了，斑先生穿着黑色修身礼服打着白色领结很风骚的出门了（这是白绝的原话，我并未进行任何的改动）。我不得不说，也就只有柱间先生能容忍斑先生那忽冷忽热的态度，并且这么多年都坚持不懈的追求他。

我不得不考虑我下班后的去处了，在前几天的报告我有提到，通常，我都是在柱间先生的店里坐着喝咖啡或者看书，等到八点的时候，卡卡西会来接我，他坚持如此。我并不知道卡卡西具体从事的工作，我从不过问这些，我所知道的是他在神无毗小区有一套小房子，他养着一条名为帕克的狗，而我是他的好友（我不喜欢这个词，或许现在该换换了），两年前，他在我的生命中突然出现，我很难忘记当时的情景，请谅解我一直写卡卡西的事情，要知道，如果删掉关于有关卡卡西的内容，那我的生活中就没有什么可写的了（或许会失掉98%的文字，只剩下上班吃饭下班，我相信医生们不会想在进展报告中看这些无趣的内容。）

好的，我接着说下去——在康复中心的时候，我是个特殊的病人，我不知道自己是怎么来到这里的，我的脑袋中经常一片空白，我只知道自己叫宇智波带土，13岁。

我在这里的编号是10886，她们总喊我10886号病人（她们为什么不叫我的名字，我有名字），我的生活是定时注射神经阻滞剂和心理疏导。我呆在一个小隔间里，没有亲人没有朋友探望，但我每年都给自己过十三岁的生日，而在又一个十三岁生日当天，我迎来了他——

那是个银发高挑瘦削的男人，推门走进我的病房，他带着面罩遮住了他大半的脸（但我就是知道，他一定非常英俊），他左眼和我一样，是红色的，上面有道长长的疤痕，右眼则是黑色的，但这使他看上去更有魅力了，我在心中如此想。他比我要高大约6颗药片的样子，我知道的这么清楚是因为他就站在离我不到一个指头的地方，我能感到他温热的呼吸，而他，则在和我对视了几秒后就将我紧紧地抱住了，这是我不曾想象过的亲密。我的脖子那有些湿热，当我推开他的时候，他嘴角吃力的扯出一抹笑容，他喊着我的名字：带土。

我不得不重申一遍，我脑袋中经常一片空白，但当他叫我名字的时候，我脑海中却清晰的浮现了他的名字——卡卡西。

时至今日，我都觉得我们相识的过程非常的浪漫，在一家疯人院里，他找到了我，而我的生命从那一刻有了意义，即便我想起的只有他的名字，但这就够了…我不敢再奢求什么，上天已将最好的赐予了我。

**进展报告6【3月8日】**

今天这雨下得真大啊，我失去了一段记忆。

医生们，看到这篇报告开头这混乱的一句，你们一定认为我病得更重了。但很遗憾，我清晰地知道两件事情并无必然联系，不过请允许我给自己找个理由逃避。

我接下来要写的，本来不适合写进这里，但是，我现在急于找一个发泄的渠道，感谢你们让我每天写字记录，这有效的缓解了我的焦虑（但我仍然不可避免的服用了一片氯硝安定）

我的时间一定是被谁偷走了，因为在我记忆的中我正在给一名叫凯的顾客送去了他订的一束红玫瑰，但是在下一秒（我无法描述这其中时间流逝的玄妙）我便躺在床上，我的腿间黏湿湿的。

中间的过程我无法在这里写出来，我心中充满了悔恨

——我从未如此像此刻这样痛恨自己。 

我承认我是个病人了，所以，医生们，救救我吧，什么药都可以，什么治疗我都愿意接受，我不想再逃避了，一直以来，我就像是溺水的人，整个世界之于我便是窒息与痛苦，我什么都想不起来，我什么都抓不住，如果没有卡卡西，我或许会在康复中心就这么痴傻等待着死亡的降临（那或许是种救赎），但我等到了卡卡西，他是我的浮木，是我的唯一仅有的依靠。我尊重他，我欣赏他，他的一举一动能让我眼睛舍不得离开，我如此的爱他。

但我竟这样粗暴而无知的占有了他，因为我罪恶的欲念，因为我的胆小和懦弱——或许我正是用病症这来掩饰我肮脏的内心。

写到这里，真的非常愧疚，进展报告的纸打湿了，字也糊了，请将就看下去。

卡卡西在随后醒来，看着他清醒过来后下意识的皱眉，我害怕的缩在床角，我不敢相信他会用怎样的眼光看我。在他睡着的这段时间里，我替他清洗了身体，那激烈的，做爱后的痕迹让他看上去如此疲惫而脆弱，就像是从墙缝中钻出的植物，随时都会被压弯而枯萎。

卡卡西喊了我的名字，他的声音沙哑，我颤抖地从桌子上给他递了杯水。

他摸摸我的头，问我有没有事，他的神情温柔而紧张，眼睛里写满了担忧，我一下哭出声来，我哭得连话都说不出来，但卡卡西却明白我想说但又说不出口的话。

他在我的左眼上轻轻地吻了下，用着一贯懒散风淡云轻地语气说：“带土，这并不是你的错。”

他笑了笑，像是怀念起什么美好的事物一样，嘴角微微上扬，吻掉我的泪水，他用那纤长白净的手指细细描摹我眉眼的形状，最终抚上我满是伤疤的右脸，喃喃自语：“你只是生病了，哭包。”

我扑在他怀里，只觉连胸腔里的气息都是冰冷的。

**进展报告7【3月9日】**

我镇定而从容地在手术通知书上签上了自己的名字，但在此，我不得不坦白，我是有几分害怕的。

我问卡卡西：“他们会用电钻在我的脑袋里钻来钻吗？”

卡卡西放下亲热天堂（但我知道他一页都未翻动），笑着摇头道：“你不是去看牙医，不会有电钻的，放心，只是一个很小的手术，你甚至都不会感到疼痛。”

但为什么他的手颤抖了一下？

——正如卡卡西了解我一般，我也了解他，他的每一个小动作我都能读懂，我甚至能从他眉眼的细微变化感受到他的情绪，你们或许认为我像每一个热恋中的人一样是个无可救药自以为是的傻瓜，但是，我能准确说出一些不容易被观察出来的事实：当他慵懒的耷拉着眼睛，眼睛懒散无神时，那是他最放松的时候；而当他的眼睛半眯，上眼皮拉呈一条直线，那代表他内心有所戒备，但在此基础上，他的眉毛挑起约1公分，他一定是思绪重重，欲言又止。

我不得不在此停下这部分内容，因为我接着写下去的话，或许这篇报告就将成为《卡卡西观察手册》了，我相信医生们对此不感兴趣。

所以，他说话时手上这微小的抖动我并没有看漏，我露出最爽朗的笑容，握住他的手，他的手背白净而光滑，一点都不像三十岁男人应有的粗糙，但手心里却布满了茧子，在有些夜晚，我半睡半醒的时候，总能感受到他粗砺的掌心抚摸过我毁容的半边脸，我知道他并非嫌弃我的容貌，他只是透过这些伤痕来回忆往事，只有卡卡西一个人记得的往事。

我从口袋里摸出一颗糖果，那是今天早上送花时，顾客的小女儿给我的，我不知道她为什么要给递给我一颗糖还对着我笑，但我心里确实感到一阵温热，但当我想要摸摸她可爱的梳着小髻的头发时，她哇地一声哭了，客人也一脸为难的对我说了声抱歉，然后砰地撞上了门。我看着那颗包裹着漂亮的红色糖纸的小礼物，充满愧疚地想到——我一定是吓着她了。

我用一只手捻开糖纸，那塑料的，鲜艳的一层皱折在一起，我将那颗圆粒透明的糖果递到卡卡西面前，笑着道：“你尝尝看。”

他愣了一下，像是有些害羞似的眨了眨眼，在不动声色的环顾了四周一圈后，他飞快地摘下面罩的一角，凑过头，含着我的指头用舌头将那颗糖卷到嘴里，笑得眉眼弯弯，贴着我的耳朵低声道：“好甜啊。”

我的内心像是爆炸前地滚啸，我不没有办法再忍耐了，我将他按在椅背上，狠狠地吻上了他。

怕人说三道四？但谁又在乎呢，要知道，我们正在一家精神病院里。

**进展报告8【3月10日】**

我不得不再次向斑先生请假了，因为今天是我做手术的日子。

斑先生真是位好雇主，他没有因为我三五不时的请假而辞退我，要知道斑先生看起来可不是那种因为我们之间这沾亲带故的关系而会给予我任何特殊待遇的人，但他显然了解我的处境，甚至让白绝来医院送给我一束鲜花，祝我好运，我不知该怎样表达我的感激。

卡卡西在我进手术室之前一直陪在我身边，他看上去没有睡好的样子，有掩盖不了的疲惫，当纲手医生和大蛇丸医生（直到进手术室我都没忘了他那可怕的舌头）来到病房，卡卡西再三和他们确认着什么，他们说话声音太小，我听不清楚。但我并不坏的视力使我看见她手上那张写着我名字的DSM-II-R诊断评级上，写着恶化两个字。我知道卡卡西为什么如此忧心忡忡了，也许，我病得比我想象中还要严重。

这是一个前所未有的手术，只在动物身上做过实验，而我将是第一个接受手术的人类（我或许应当感到荣幸），大蛇丸医生对我说，即便手术失败了，我也为科学做了很大贡献，我看着那蛇一样的竖瞳，打了个寒战——我想，我可真讨厌他。

手术前是不允许吃东西的，但我和卡卡西事先并不知道，所以这中间发生了一个小插曲。

卡卡西从柱间先生送的水果篮里挑了一个又红又大苹果，他坐在床沿给我削皮，他手指修长有力，拿刀的姿势十分优雅迷人（即便那只是个水果刀），他能一刀不断地将整个果皮变魔术般的削成长条，这总让我啧啧称奇。正当他将那颗漂亮的苹果递给我时，护士气势汹汹的走来，指责卡卡西为什么要给我吃东西，卡卡西像是小学生挨骂一样老实，他把苹果藏到身后，向那位凶巴巴的护士道歉——他为什么要道歉，他只是怕我饿着。

在那位护士走后，我向卡卡西说道：“看来我讨厌的医院的原因又可以加上一条了，他们不让我吃饭。”

卡卡西摸摸我并不柔软的头发，说：“等出院后，你想吃什么都行。”

“那回家后我要吃你做的秋刀鱼。”我这么对他说。

他笑了起来，眼睛眯成好看的弧度，说：“好啊。”

写到这里，我不得不停笔了，因为我是抽出这宝贵的术前时间来写这篇进展报告，再过一会儿我就会像实验室白老鼠一样被送进去接受手术了。

唔，我的笔快要被收走了，我只能写下最后的一句话了

——祝你好运，带土。

**进展报告9【3月13日】**

手术一点都不痛。医生们给我打了麻醉，我沉沉地睡了过去，他们就在我睡着的时候完成了手术，醒来时我已经睡了三天，眼睛和头都绑着纱布，所以一直到今天我都还没写进展报告。现在我眼睛上的纱布已经摘下来了，我想，我有必要将事情好好记叙一番。

手术的准备过程我不愿赘述了，被固定在手术台带上呼吸机的滋味可不好受。听卡卡西说，大蛇丸医生每天都来看我，而且把我的体温、血压和其它别的东西都记下来。他说这是科学方法，以后如果要用就可以再拿出来，并成为治疗这种病症重要的数据。我不得不承认，作为一名科学家他严谨而负责。

这也是我必须要写进展报告的原因。这是治疗和实验的一部分，医生们会研究报告，了解我心里在想什么，我对此表示怀疑，要知道连我自己都不清楚我到底在想什么。他们怎么会知道呢？。

我今天醒来后，柱间先生和斑先生都来探望了我，白绝和黑绝得留下来看店。斑先生来这里的时候，护士们都在悄悄看他，连那天教训过我们的凶巴巴的女护士都脾气都格外的好，连查房都查得格外勤快，我为这其中的差别待遇感到遗憾，要是那天让她看到不带面罩的卡卡西，我肯定就能吃上那个苹果了。

我注意到斑先生和柱间先生穿的是同款式的大衣，这让他们看上去可真般配。我在想要不要攒几个月工资也给我和卡卡西买几件同款的衣服，这样我们手挽着手走在街上，所有人都知道我们是一对了，这段不能让卡卡西看见，我要给他一个惊喜。

还有一件事令我有些在意，斑先生在见到我之后，说了句有些莫名其妙的话。他神情还是一向的冷淡，眉毛微微上挑，眼睛像是闪着幽光，他双眼与我对视，平静而冷清地道：“带土，你也该离开了。”他说完这句话，卡卡西的脸色变了，但是他掩饰的很好，除了我别人看不出来。斑先生向来少言，我有时候怀疑他是不屑于和除了他弟弟以及柱间先生以外的人说话，所以这次他主动与我对话，我有几分诚惶诚恐。我琢磨着他这句话的意思，但可能是做完手术的缘故，我一想问题就会头疼，所以我决定先将这句话记下来，写进这篇进展报告里。

柱间先生人很好，他给我带来了好多探病的礼物，里面还有白绝送给我的一个黄色漩涡形状的面具，我看见这个品味奇特的面具哈哈大笑，我想到他经常问的那个关于便意的问题，我觉得很好笑啊，但为什么他们都不笑呢？卡卡西脸色有些苍白，连斑先生表情也有些古怪。等他们探完病离开后，趁卡卡西给我倒水的时候，我将那个面具带在脸上，故意压低声音道：“卡卡西，你知道我是谁吗？”

卡卡西的身体瞬间绷紧，他手里的玻璃杯掉到地上，摔得粉碎，当他转过身的时候，我看见他脸上灰白一片，眼神冰冷的让我恐惧。

我的头突然剧烈的疼痛起来，连呼吸都有些不稳，卡卡西一把攥住我的手，我当时竟然有些抗拒。他喊着我的名字，但不像以前那样温柔，甚至有些尖锐和冷酷。我摘下那副面具大口大口的喘息着，我感到卡卡西僵硬了一下，他按下电铃，面无表情地说：“带土，以后不要开这种玩笑。”我一句话都说不出来，我脑子里是他刚才那个冰冷的眼神，那一刻，我甚至觉得——他不是我认识的那个卡卡西了。

但他很快恢复镇静，在医生们赶来后，他站在我身旁，握着我的手，温暖的感觉让我有些想哭。

我想，我刚才一定是看错了，或许是这手术的后遗症导致我胡思乱想。

经过检查，我身体并没有问题，医生们也放下心来，毕竟我是重要是实验对象，他们说我下午就可以出院了，以后只要定期来医院检查并去康复中心进行心理测试便可以了，我很不想写出来，我被再次要求和十尾聊天这件事。

而我也终于回家了，虽然手术后我并未感觉到有任何不同，我仍然想不起从前的事情，脑袋上还多了一圈白色绷带，但是那些医生们显然是是持乐观态度。

进屋的时候，帕克照旧不理我，它真是一条老成持重但也爱摆老资格的狗，因为他来这个家比我，它只会朝着卡卡西摇尾巴，卡卡西将它的晚餐准备好，然后便履行诺言下厨给我做了盐烧秋刀鱼。在饭桌上，我看着他拉下面罩，耷拉着眼睛，一副慵懒闲适的样子，只是这样看着，便觉得连吃到嘴里的秋刀鱼都变成了甜的，我恍然有些明白，书上所说的幸福。

——他是你的餐桌，你的炉灶，你饥饿时来到他身边，向他寻求安宁。

本来，写到这里，我今天的进展报告便结束了，但医生们，你们现在以及接下来看到的一段，是我现在（凌晨三点时）写下的，请原谅我潦草的字迹。

我是在卡卡西身边睡下的，我睡得很沉，没有做梦，但是当我迷迷糊糊的醒来睁开眼的时候，却发现我正站在浴室里，我茫然不知所措，感觉连身体都不是自己的。

而当我打开灯，抬头看见镜子的时候，险些尖叫出来，那是难以名状的恐惧！

我看见镜里的我，带着那个旋涡状面具，抱臂站着，露出来的一只眼冷冷地瞪视着我，我害怕地拉扯下脸上不知从何而来的面具，但我惊恐而觉望的发现，镜子里还是那个人，那面具像是在狞笑一般的可怕。

那不是我！

那是谁？

他是谁！

我浑身颤抖，一刻也不敢停留地逃了出去——我要到卡卡西身边，我要紧紧地搂住他。

而当我慌乱地回来房间，到了卡卡西身边，看到他安稳睡着的样子，我突然不敢靠近他，我害怕让他知道我现在的情况，我不能让他担心。他将我治愈的希望寄托在我这次的治疗上，我不想也不能令他失望。

我只能匆忙地将刚才的事情写进进展报告里，我以一位病人的身份请求你们不要告诉卡卡西，这份进展报告也请对他保密。

**进展报告10【3月14日】**

今天一天我都有些心神不宁，闭上眼睛，我的脑海里就浮现出了昨晚的那一幕，我将那个面具藏到了衣柜的最底层，那旋涡状的花纹让我眼睛刺痛。 

“头疼？”卡卡西误解了我的表情，他眉头微蹙，关心道。 

“不…我只是在想一些事。”我不知道该怎么回答他，我不擅长撒谎。 

他静静地看了我一眼，然后道：“带土，你几岁？” 

“十三岁，跟你说过多少——”我停了下来，没有说完。 

他眼神一凛，下垂的眼睛盯着我，道：“你在想什么？” 

“跟你无关！”我冲他大声吼道，抑制不住内心的暴躁。 

“你是不是想起什么了？”他紧逼不放。 

我瞬间怒火上来了，我将桌子上的一个杯子摔了出去，愤怒道：“你总是想让我想起从前，现在的我不够好吗？” 

我不知道我为什么要说出这种话，但是内心驱使着我问出这个问题，我质问着他：“还是你和以前的我有什么不可告人的关系？我为什么会在精神病院里？你为什么过了那么长时间才来找我？你到底有什么目的？”我语无伦次，我像个汽油桶一样，一个火星，就能让我爆炸。 

卡卡西冷静地将我按下，掰开我的嘴，单手从他的裤兜里掏出一个透明的椭圆形药盒，启开瓶盖，往里塞了两颗药丸，他淡淡道：“吞下去。” 

我厌恶的皱着眉头，想将那两颗药吐出来，他捏着我的下巴，对着我嘴吻了下去，用舌头将药推进我的喉咙里，我看着他近在咫尺地双眼，尤其是那同我一样的红色那只，心里突然一阵发慌，我下意识地吞咽了进去。 

卡卡西给我倒了杯水，他动作很熟练，像是做了无数回，我没有立即接过去，而是问：“我以前，经常这样吗？” 

他并没有回答我的问题，只是自顾自地将水杯递到我嘴边，逼迫我喝下一口水。 

卡卡西挑了挑眉，像是表扬我一样摸着我的头道：“看来治疗有些效果了，你以前会很快忘记这些事情？” 

“哪些？” 

“发脾气的。” 

我无言以对，也许是吃完药的关系，我感觉内心平静了一些。 

卡卡西抽出纸巾，替我擦干净嘴边的水迹，他道：“我替你请了一个星期的假。” 

一个星期？开什么玩笑！ 

“斑先生会辞退我的！” 

“不，他同意了。” 

“我喜欢这份工作，你无权决定我的事情。”我又冲他大吼大叫了。 

卡卡西敷衍道：“是是，所以再过几天你就可以继续上班了。” 

“我不想一个人呆在家里。”我扭过头去，不看他。 

“我也不放心你一个人。”他这样说着。 

我内心有一丝窃喜，这么说，他是要陪我了… 

“所以我和纲手医生商量好了，白天你在康复中心，晚上我再接你回来。” 

我一把推开他，道“我不想去那个地方！他们会在我的身上做实验，把我当成弱智一样看待。” 

“卡卡西，你什么都不懂，你真自私。” 

我冷冷地说完这番话，胸膛上下起伏着，我看着卡卡西不说话，只是用那双下垂的，甚至有些可怜的眼神看着我，我心中越发有种抱负快感，我继续道：“你是不是想摆脱我？想把我扔到那里？如果是这样，你一开始就不应该把我接走，让我死在那里不是更好？” 

他眼神变了，在听到“死”字后，他伸出手，我害怕的缩了缩，几乎以为他要掐住我的脖子，但是他只是将我往墙上一推，然后按住我的双肩，在离我只有不到一指的距离，平静地开口道：“带土，你以前说过，不珍惜自己生命的人是垃圾。” 

“我不记得了，我没说过！”我固执地与他对视。 

“带土，我不对你发脾气，不代表我没有脾气。”他这么说着，然后一拳揍到了我的脸上。 

我被揍趴在地上，完全愣住了，嘴角流出血，可怜兮兮的看着他，我摸了摸自己的嘴，看着手上的血，委屈地冲他喊道：“流血了！” 

他蹲下身子，检查了下我的嘴，笑眯眯道：“稍稍有点没控制好力道。” 

“你怎么能打我呢？”我坐在地上，痛得直咧嘴。 

“谁让你又胡言乱语的。”卡卡西用拇指抹掉我嘴角的血，这个时候倒是很温柔。 

他拽着我的手，想把我拉起来，但我脾气上来了，心里万分委屈，就是赖在地上不起来，卡卡西拿我没辙，叹了口气，就在我以为他要示弱了，要安慰我，拥抱我，向我道歉了的时候，他也一屁股坐到地上，挨着我，啧了声道：“你拿自己当十三岁，可你真正十三岁的时候也不是这样啊，真是的，你要坐我就陪你坐下去好了。” 

我们都不说话了，我感受到他的体温，觉得无比的安心，也许是药效发挥作用，还是我莫名的脾气平复了，我心里的内疚翻滚上来，我主动地，小心翼翼地拉过他的手，在他手心里挠了一下。 

卡卡西懒洋洋地看着我，在我还没反应过来的时候，他拉下面罩，然后他用手抬起我的下巴，倾身吻住了我… … 

我不能详细描述那个画面和感觉，我现在还有些脸红心跳，有些不会写字了。

*以下是存放于纲手医生抽屉的卡卡西备忘录的复印件，原件因为种种原因已不知去向。

**卡卡西备忘录其一**

纲手让我将日常生活中带土的状况记录下来，以便于更细致地了解带土的病情。

要我说，写字真是件麻烦的事情，不知道为什么带土每天都写得那么高兴。

连着这几个月，带土的情况越来越严重，他的情绪起伏不定，暴躁易怒，而且忘性很大，有时候吃着吃饭就会突然大笑或大哭起来，但就像他自称的他是十三岁一样，他在撒过气后会立刻忘记，然后继续无忧无虑爽朗地生活着。他总是重复的说着一些话问着我一些问题，在他坚称他没病的时候，下一秒，他就会恶狠狠地攥住你的领口大声地质问你：“我得了什么病？你要把我送到哪去！我不想回到疯人院。”这种时候，我总有种深深地无力感，他就像是绕着圆形的轨道在行驶，无论我解释了多少回，他总是能回到起点。

其实生活这样过下去我也能接受，只是累一些而已，坚持让带土服药的话，他精神稳定的状况还是占了多数，虽然他永远认为自己是个十三岁的孩子，并且没有任何过去的记忆。我原本已不打算让他想起什么了，他能像个孩子一样一直快乐下去也是不错的。但医生告诉我，如果带土的情况继续这样下去，他的主人格或许会被狂躁的人格所取代，更糟糕的是，一旦精神状况继续恶化，他的身体健康也会受到损伤。她建议我将带土送回康复中心接受全天的看护，我拒绝了，这是我唯一不能让步的事情——我怎么能让他再回到那？

她们不知道，当我第一次在康复中心狭窄的小隔间看到他时是怎么样的心情：他穿着病服，瑟缩成一团，那个大的个子看上去只有一丁点，他的眼睛毫无神采，麻木而空洞，在床上用药盒子给自己拼了一个蛋糕模样的东西，上面插着几根歪歪斜斜的塑料管。

我自认为是个足够坚强的人，但是那一刻，我的眼眶却红了。

我想我再没资格说对方是个哭包了。

他下床向我这里走来，但在迈开一步后又停了下来，拘谨而沉默的看着我，眼神无比陌生，虽然已经从医生那里知道他没有任何记忆了，但他用这样的眼神看着我，我顿时觉得心脏像被利刃割了一刀，我在他问出“你是谁？”之前抱住了他，他身上的骨头有些硌人，后背上能摸到那凸起的脊柱。我感觉到了他的僵硬，他推开了我，我想冲他笑一下，但发现如此艰难，我喊出了他的名字，“带土”。

他愣愣地看着我，眼睛一眨不眨，手指有些抽搐，就在我以为他是不是发病的时候，他突然伸出手慢慢摸向我的左眼，沿着那道伤疤细细的摸索，然后，我看着他眼神逐渐亮了起来，像是小孩子发现什么宝贝似的，他捧着我脸，笑得无比地爽朗，他叫我：“卡卡西。”

【就说我讨厌写字，这总不免让人陷入过去的回忆，纲手，你可以跳过前面那几段。 】

在你跟我说完那个全新的治疗后，我思考了很久，解离性人格障碍症本来就很少见，通过手术治疗并治愈未听过先例，毕竟这是一种精神疾病。但大蛇丸那个疯狂的科学家信誓旦旦的说，这一手术的成功将是此类病症重大的突破,他向我解释酶阻隔理论，我一个字都听不懂。我并不喜欢他将带土视为实验品的态度，但是有一点他没说错，再糟糕能糟糕到哪去呢？无非是回到原点罢了。

我决定放手一搏。

**进展报告11 【3月15日】**

我从来不知道康复中心竟然有豪华病房，这里窗明几净，柔和色调的装修，地上铺着手工纯羊毛地毯，连床都是棕榈天鹅绒床垫，又大又软。我不禁有些担忧，卡卡西的薪水是怎么负担得起这间病房的？

在我和卡卡西的一番交涉后，我的刑期缩短为三天。

白天我待在这间病房里，纲手医生为我进行换药和常规检查。

而大多数时间，我躺在床上，看书或者想事情，有时候我闭上眼睛会清楚的看见一些事情，就像今天早上醒来躺在床上睁开眼睛时，我的脑子好像有一面开了大洞的墙，我可以走进去，回到很久以前刚到斑先生花店时的情形。

就像隔着一层毛玻璃，我看到的一切都模模糊糊，街道扭曲成线条状，行人们从各个方向走来走去穿身而过，不时有小孩子们怪异地笑声传来。泥土的腥味，腐烂的味道，像雨水一样落下来的血。然后我看见，一个小孩睁大眼睛，看着一个招牌，上面的字朦胧不清，没法辨识，也没有意义，他就站在那里，一动不动，直到那扇门露出一道缝隙，一个老人出现，他撑着拐杖，干瘪的嘴动了动，说了一句什么话，那小孩就跟着他穿过缝隙走了进去。

画面到此戛然而止，我有些茫然，我看着刚才写下来的那一行字，不知道为什么会写成“刚到斑先生花店时的情形”，我的大脑似乎阻止我去细想，但我试图去回忆我是怎么来到花店工作的时候，我发现我想不起来了，我脑海里没有一点印象。一切似乎都是凭空冒出来的，斑先生，黑白绝，还有花店，我就这样心安理得地开始在里面工作，没有开头，没有为什么。

八点整的时候，卡卡西来接我，我有些犹豫地问出了这个问题。

卡卡西摸了摸我的头，他的态度有些奇怪，既不是敷衍也不是认真，非要描述的话，就像是天空飘着的云，散散漫漫的，但似乎又应该是这样。

他说：“我无法回答这个问题。”

“什么叫你无法回答？”我不认为他在骗我，但是自我出了康复中心后，卡卡西就一直陪伴着我，我的事情他应该都知道。

“有些问题的答案只有你自己知道。”他这么说着，然后牵住我的手。

我和他并肩走着，明明他牵着我，我们只隔了很近很近的距离，但我似乎看不清楚他了，模模糊糊的，和刚才一样。

回过头，我看了眼康复中心的大门，发现刚才的那个孩子站在那里，一切就像是水中的影子一样，他往里扔了一颗石头，水面荡叠开来… …

我迈不动步伐了。

怎么回到家的我也记不清，当我再次睁开眼的时候，我的额头滚烫，眼皮很重。

“我是不是又发病了。”我没有用问号，因为我知道这个问题的答案。

卡卡西只是随意地点点头，然后替我换了个湿毛巾，他问道：“喝点粥怎么样？”

“我不知道你还会煮粥。”

“我还会很多你不知道的。”

“比如呢？”

“比如哄小孩。”

“你是讽刺我…”

“不，我只是——”他停顿了下，在我额头上亲了亲，温柔道：“很爱你。”

我冲他笑了笑，回吻他，轻声道：“我也很爱你…所以…”

“就不要继续欺骗我了！告诉我，卡卡西，那天晚上，你看见了什么？”

我从枕头底下掏出那个漩涡状的面具，面无表情的问他：“镜子的人，到底是谁？”

**进展报告12【3月16日】**

昨晚的报告我没有写完，我的头烧得昏昏沉沉的，在我想要继续写下去的时候，卡卡西夺走了我的笔，我没办法，我一向是不愿违背他的。

接着将昨天的事情写完，本来我是想将这段补充在昨天的报告里，但是我一到康复中心，她们就收走了我的报告。

昨晚，当我听见自己问出那句话的时候，我就觉得有些不对劲了，我感觉四肢似乎都不属于我，仿佛陷入了泥沼还是别的什么地方，我一把将手里的面具扔了出去，吃力地冲卡卡西道：“给我一颗氯硝安定。”

他似乎有些没有反应过来，眼神恍惚，我挣扎地起身，差点从床上摔下来。

“卡卡西，那天晚上，你是不是醒了？”我阻止不了自己开口，我原本不想这么问的。

卡卡西将我扶起来，他神情沉稳了很多，他并没有回答我的问题：“医生说以后不能再依赖精神抑制类药物。”

“不，我问那天晚上。”我继续逼问，我无法阻止自己。

**——不要告诉我答案，我不想知道！**

“那个人出现过对吗？”

**——不要再问了！**

但我的意识像是被隔绝在身体之外，我无法控制“我”。

卡卡西看了我一眼，很平常的眼神，但我突然有些发冷。他弯下腰，捡起那个面具，朝我走近，我看见他缓缓将那个面具戴到了脸上，我睁大了眼睛，手不知不觉已抓紧了被子，额头满是冷汗。

面具里，他露出一只眼睛看着我，我整个身子蜷缩着，不敢与他对视，但是他却越走越近，我的上下牙齿开始打颤，在他伸手摸到我头顶的那一刻，我绝望地闭上了眼睛。

——但什么都没有发生。

隔着面具，那熟悉的懒散的声音传来：“带土，你看，这只是个面具罢了。”

我看见他露出的那只眼睛笑成一个好看的弧度，他在那个面具上敲了敲，道：“就算戴上这个，我也还是我。”

“所以，没什么好怕的。”他摘下面具，再次强调道：“只是个面具而已。”

“可镜子里的人他很可怕，那个面具它会笑，他们都在看着我。”我努力地平静的说道。

他坐在床边，轻拍着我的后背，力道恰到好处，我有些不合时宜的想到——他真的很会哄人。

“带土，你要学会分辨，什么是虚幻什么是现实。”他有些意味深长地说了这样一句，我当时脑袋嗡嗡作响，眼前也有些模糊，看不清他的表情。

“你才是那个能做决定的人。”他这样说完，便伸出手在我的额头上摸了摸，替我掖好被角。

“我去给你煮碗粥，吃完出点汗会好得快点。”

我不想吃东西，我想拉住他，别让他走，但是手却抬不起来，我从来没有这么虚弱过。

当卡卡西端着泛着热气的粥坐到我床边时，我感到一阵安心，我睁开眼睛，看到他露出的白白的手腕，他拿着勺，将粥喂到我嘴边。

“烫。”我别过头去。

“那等放凉点再吃。”他顺从道。

我将脸贴在枕头上，有些闷闷地道：“这种时候，应该是吹一吹，再喂。”

我知道他又要笑我了，可我总是渴望被这么对待。

“带土，你这样…”卡卡西低下头，在贴着我脸颊的地方，用脸蹭了蹭，我感受到那面罩布料的质感，和他呼吸的温热… …

“会让我很想吻你。”

他的声音低沉有力，说这话的时候语气无比认真，我脸上顿时更烫了，我病得好厉害。

**进展报告13【3月17日】**

我昨天晚上和今天早上都做了个恶梦。醒来后，我按照纲手医生教我的开始自由联想梦中记得的事。我让自己无拘无束地思考梦中的一切，让其他想法自然进入脑海，直到后来又消失不见为止。纲手医生说，我已经进入潜意识阻止意识层面记起往事的那道墙，这也是分隔过去和现在的墙。有时，这道墙就立在那，有时会露出一点缝隙让我想起以前的事。 

就像今天早上。 

今天早上，我梦见我在一个黑漆漆的地方，一开始我什么都看不见，后来慢慢有些光亮，就像是睡醒后缓缓睁眼的过程，我感到身体很沉很重，像是有什么重物压在我的身上。等我完全看清楚周围的时候，我发现卡卡西就在离我不远的地方，但他看起来只有十多岁的模样，背上系着刀，左眼还绑着绷带。我想喊他，但是却发不出声音，他离我越来越远了，而这个地方竟然开始地动山摇起来，石头开始砸落下来，土地也开始裂口，我看见一块巨大的石头朝卡卡西的方向坠落… … 

这个梦很可怕，我立刻起床将它记下来，然后开始做自己联想。 

奔跑… …树林… …嗯… …有什么绊了我一下… …跌倒… …三个人影… …卡卡西… …山洞… …石头… …坠下来… …卡卡西有危险… …他的左眼看不见…到处都是血。 

洞顶的岩石… …哭泣的声音… …红色的眼睛… …然后有个小女孩一直在看我。 

她是谁？为什么握着我的手？ 

“琳，我叫做琳。”她这么说着。 

然而，不一会，这些影像都消失不见，暗下来。 

刚才卡卡西正在我身后看我写进展报告，我很转过头看看他的表情或者问问他这些究竟是我的幻觉还是确有其事，但是我心里的某一部分又阻止我问出来。他并没再看着我写下去，我察觉他的沉默，虽然在大多数时候，他都是话少的那一个。 

“卡卡西。”我忍不住回头叫他。 

他正在换衣服，睡衣的扣子解开一半，露出大片白皙的胸膛，他用一贯的懒散的眼神看着我，道：“怎么了？” 

我喉头滚动了一下，视线有些移不开，有些结巴道：“没，没事…你早餐想吃什么？” 

他朝我走了过来，我握笔的手有些颤抖，我盯着他锁骨还有喉结，喉咙顿时有些干渴。 

卡卡西用一只手抬起我的下巴，我动都不敢动，身子绷得很紧，在我们对视了大约一分钟后，他突然俯下身，在我的左眼上吻了吻，柔软的触感让我的眼睛有些痒痒。 

“带土，我有时候也会怀疑自己。”他着说着，眼睛像是看着我，又像是看着一个遥远的地方。 

“怀疑…什么？”我不解。 

“我做的这一切究竟对不对。” 

我有些听不懂， 刚想问他，但是他又像自言自语般地道：“或许你留在这里会更好…” 

他的手在我的右半边脸上慢慢的摩擦着，眉头微微地皱起，最终他叹了口气，道：“但有些事我不能放任不管。” 

我听得云里雾里，他最近越来越奇怪了，一向不离手的《亲热天堂》很少再拿出来，会陪着我看他最不喜欢的滑稽剧，甚至主动要求做饭… …我真为他担忧，或许他也该去心理医生那里看看了。 

今天早上的报告就先写到这里，待会我就该去那个讨厌的地方呆着了。 

接着将今天的报告写完。 

这是我最后一天待在康复中心，我头上的绷带已经拆下了，做完检查没有任何问题。我无事可做，决定四处走动一下，我有些惊讶于以前从未在里面好好转过。 

这里很大，一共有四层，每一层都有专门的护士照料，有很多的房间，窗户很高安着铁栅栏。我有些不高兴了，我想起来我以前住的那间病房里连窗户都没有，又窄又小，他们不让我出去，门大多数时候是用铁链锁上的，我只有在领药和吃饭的时候看到除我以外的人，但我那时浑浑噩噩的，根本就记不住别人的相貌。我想找到我以前住的那间病房，但是怎么都想不起来在哪，问护士小姐，她只是古怪的瞪着我，道：“我们这里没有你说得这种病房。” 

这是怎么回事？ 

但是没等我再问，她便把我领到了心理治疗室，里面是穿着白大褂的大蛇丸，以及… …关在笼子里的十尾。 

“带土君，你气色不错。”他拨弄了下头发，惨白的脸上露出一抹笑容。 

我哆嗦了一下，尴尬地摸摸头道：“你的气色也…”我看到他青白的唇，默默把“很好”两个字吞了下去。 

他用手敲了敲桌子，眼神示意我坐下，我尽量将椅子拉到离他远一点的地方，等我坐下后，他便抚摸着那笼子的外面，丝毫不怕里面的十尾弓起身子龇着牙张着爪子的狰狞模样，笑得颇为诡异道：“带土君，接下来，你要和这个小可爱好好相处。” 

我僵硬道：“只有我…和它？” 

“哦？带土君希望我留下来吗？”他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“我倒是很愿—” 

我连忙挥着手打断他的话：“不不不，我的意思是，只有我和它真是太好了，我最喜欢小动物了！”我看着十尾的尾巴打在笼子上，发出巨大的声响——这笼子关得住它吗？——这个恐怖的眼神… …它在瞪我吗？ 

大蛇丸冲我走近，我恨不得缩到墙角，但是还是阻止不了他缓缓摸到我头顶的手，以及那贴着耳边的冰凉的气息，他低哑的声音像是蛇类的鳞片一样滑过我的耳膜：“乖孩子，我很期待你到底能不能走出这里，这是一场很好的戏，不要让我失望。” 

说完后，他便推开门走了出去，留给我的，是浑身的冷汗。 

我拍了拍胸口，觉得那笼子的十尾，顿时可爱起来了。 

我走近笼子，在我觉得比较安全的距离坐下，开口道：“她们让我跟你聊天…老实说，我不觉得你能听懂我说话。” 

“嘿，你做过智商测试吗？”它呲着牙，我继续自言自语。 

“我做过，他们总把我当成弱智，但我不是。” 

“卡卡西也经常说我很聪明，我很会做饭，还会雕花，去过的地方就能记住，还经常扶老奶奶过马路。” 

“你说啊，我这样应该能配得上卡卡西吧。” 

“哎呀，跟你说这些你也听不懂，对了，你知道什么是幸福吗？” 

“你被关在笼子里，会不会很渴望自由？还是说你喜欢这种被好吃好喝伺候着的生活？不过我说的幸福，和这种不一样。” 

“对我来说，那种感觉就是每天早晨一觉醒来，看见睡在枕边的卡卡西，窗外的阳光照在他脸上的样子。” 

我就这样一直说着，十尾也慢慢安静下来，它像是傲慢的巡视领地的君王，在确定我只是个无足轻重的小人物后，便闭上眼睛，不再搭理我。我就这样自说自话，渴了就喝点水，然后继续跟它聊天，直到最后护士走进来告诉我，时间到了。 

我一看，八点整 

——卡卡西来接我了。 

我蹲下身子，将手伸进笼子里，试探性地想摸摸那蜷成一团的十尾，聊了这么久了，我们勉强算是认识了吧，我这么想着，然后迎接我的是他锐利的爪子。 

“嘶——”我吸了口冷气，手背上被挠出了长长的一道血痕，我深深地看了眼在笼子里龇牙咧嘴的十尾，叹气，我真的能和它继续深入交流下去吗？ 

我沿着康复中心长长的回廊走下去，到门口的时候，看见卡卡西站在那里等我，我将受伤的那只手插进裤兜里，然后走过去拍拍他的肩膀道：“我终于刑满释放了？” 

他愣了下，站立的位置使他的脸一半位于阴影之中，他微微低头道：“带土…一切还没有结束。” 

我不知道他说这句话是什么意思，难道我还要在康复中心住下去？可我身体明明已经恢复了，我这样质问他，他只是用那双下垂的缺乏光彩的眼睛看着我，一言不发。 

气氛有些沉默，我主动过去拉住了他的手，无奈道：“卡卡西，你最近总是说些莫名其妙的话。” 

他笑了笑，并没有回答，只是在口袋里摸了摸，掏出一袋塑料包装的东西，塞到我的手里道：“你上次给我吃那种糖，我找到了。” 

“你特地去找的？”我惊讶。 

“不，也不是那么特地。”他别过脸去。 

我握着那还留有他温热体温的糖果袋，还没吃呢，便觉得心里甜滋滋的。 

我和卡卡西并肩走着，看着天空的月亮和被抛在身后的康复中心，觉得前所未有的轻松，直到现在回家写下这几行字仍然觉得无比的快乐和放松。 

明天就又可以回花店工作了，我真的非常喜欢这份工作，对了，该找白绝问问那个面具的事情了，他为什么要送那个给我？

**进展报告14 【3月18日】**

我在来到花店门口的时候有些不安，毕竟，我从没有像这次这样多日旷工，虽然卡卡西说这是因病休假，不过换个说辞并不能使我心里好受些。 

我推门进去的时候，店里只有黑绝和白绝，黑绝正在打扫卫生，他听见动静，但是头也没抬一下。倒是白绝，他颠颠地跑过来，亲密的搂着我肩膀道：“哎呀，这不是带土小朋友吗？我可真想你。” 

他这么喊我的时候总有种戏谑的意味，我不喜欢，在挣脱出他搂住我的手臂后，我问道：“斑先生呢？” 

白绝掩嘴笑了笑，暧昧道：“他和柱间先生现在应该还在房间里。” 

不知为什么我有些脸红，总是很难想象那个斑先生在床…我还是不要细想下去了。 

“斑先生有留什么话给我吗？”我问道。 

“没有。”白绝摇了摇头，道：“放心，你上星期的工钱我都给你留好了。” 

看来他是误会了，我解释道：“不是工钱的问题，我只是想问问斑先生，我这几天没上班，店里会不会忙不过来？我可以多干点活，比如帮白绝你剪花、浇花之类的。” 

白绝摊摊手道：“你真是个好孩子，但是很遗憾，店里现在很清闲，我和黑绝两人能应付。” 

听他这么说，我有些失望，看来书上说得没错，人总希望获得肯定和需要，希望自己无可取代，但是实际上，离开了你，一切并没有太大变化。 

白绝拍拍我的肩膀，语气欢乐地道：“不过我还是希望你能一直留在这里，你知道的，斑和黑绝都不怎么愿意同我聊天。” 

“谢谢你。”我真诚地说道，其实白绝人真的很好，在我刚来店里的时候就是他手把手的教我，不过他的性格过于跳脱了，而且经常说些让人听不懂的冷笑话。 

“你这样我都有些不习惯啦，难道真的是做完手术性格会发生改变吗？”他在我身边转着圈圈，突然一拍脑袋，一脸好奇道：“说起来啊，那个… …” 

我以为他要说面具的问题，正好，我也想问问他。 

“你做手术的时候会产生便意吗？”他摸着下巴认真道。 

“… …”我就知道不能对他抱有期待！ 

我绕开这个问题，问他：“白绝，那天你为什么要送我一副面具？” 

白绝顿时扬着眉高兴道：“你喜欢吗？这可是我精心制作的艺术品，只给了带土你哦。” 

“我是问你，为什么会想到送这个？”一般人不都是送花送水果吗？ 

他略微有些苦恼地思忖了下，道：“这个嘛，大概就是所谓灵感吧，顺便一提，这个面具是按照你的脸部尺寸做的，非常适合你带。” 

我还是觉得有些不可思议，那为什么我会在镜子中看见戴着这个面具的男人呢？ 我接着问道：“你以前有见过类似这种的东西吗？” 

“噢，当然不可能，那可是我独一无二的灵感与设计。”白绝冲我眨眨眼。 

看来从他这是无法获得什么有价值的信息了，我这样想着，便随意的与他交谈了些无关紧要的事情。 

直到黑绝那粗糙而低哑的声音传来，我们的交谈才被打断，他说话的语气就像他的人那样沉闷无趣。 

我和白绝无奈的对视了一眼，便各自开始今天的工作了。 

当我看到订单上名为“波风水门”的收件人时，我心里没来由的咯噔了一下，我盯着那个名字看了又看，确信我不曾认识这个人，这是一个新顾客，订的是一捧黄色郁金香，要求送达时间是下午一点左右。而他的地址，这着实让我吃了一惊，他就住在神无毗小区，我和卡卡西所在的单元。 

这真是个不得了的巧合，事实上，我在花店工作的这两年里，还不曾接到一个来自神无毗小区的订单。 

我轻车熟路的回到小区，进到我们所在的单元的电梯，看着明晃晃的钢板投射出的我的身影，我下意识的看了看周围，狭窄的空间，没有别人，只有我。 

坐电梯的时候，似乎也总是只有我和卡卡西，我从没见过对面的邻居，也没有遇到过这个楼里其他的人，我们就像是生活在孤岛一样，举目之所，再无他人。 

可我现在回想起来，我不曾对此事产生过任何的疑惑，我就像个机器一样，按照世界设定好的程序运转。或许手术真的产生了作用，我开始比以前思考更多的问题，一些从来不曾注意过的问题。 

写到这里，我想说，虽然我一向不愿将报告写得巨细无遗，但现在，我不得不用详尽的笔墨来描写我的这位新顾客了。 

他可真是令人印象深刻——他的眼神仿佛阳光照耀下的溪水一样柔和而平静，眼眸湛蓝如同雨后初晴的天空。 

我敢发誓，我绝对不曾见过他，因为这样的人，是令人过目难忘的，瞧啊，他那金色的头发，甚至比我手中的郁金香的颜色还要耀眼。我心里清楚这只是位订花的新顾客，但当我见到他的第一眼，我的心脏就开始剧烈的鼓噪起来，手心也开始冒汗，我甚至不敢与他的眼睛对视，我紧张得如同犯了错的学生面对老师，通缉犯遇到了警察，坏蛋遇到了…还是停下来这些可笑的比喻吧，接着将这些辞藻堆在自己的身上，我又想去服药了。

他温和地冲我打招呼，声音清冽：“中午好，带土。” 

他在叫我的名字… … 

他认识我？ 

我手上的花几乎都要掉在地上了，我难以置信地抬起头，在和他视线交汇的刹那，我心里猛地一震。

——熟悉的感觉涌上了全身，几乎让我眼睛发热。 

“你…怎么会认识我？”我怔怔地问道。 

他并没有回答，只是看着我的眼睛，轻声道：“自那次别过后，没想到还能再次见你一面。” 

“…我并不记得你。”我有些难堪和尴尬。 

他微笑着，无比自然的摸了摸我的头，说：“不，你已经想起我了。” 

我茫然不知所措，艰难地开口道：“能不能告诉我，你和我的关系？” 

但他却摇了摇头，道：“有些事情，我无法回答。” 

又是这句话，“无法回答”，和卡卡西一样，所有人都在隐瞒着我。 

我有些愠怒了。 

但我无法对眼前这个人发脾气，我几乎是有点畏惧他的。 

“我们进屋坐着聊吧，我想，时间还很充足。”他笑了笑。 

我手上还有其他客户的订单，我的工作还没结束，我并不认识眼前这个陌生人，我有太多的理由可以拒绝掉他的建议，但就在他话音刚落的时候，我听见自己说：“好。” 

我们进了屋，里面宽敞干净，家具很少，看上去只有他一个人在住，我在心里揣测着，我手里还拿着他订的花，正当我找个地方放置的时候，我看到了在桌子一角的那张照片。 

——这次花真的掉在了地上，我的手抖得无法拿稳任何东西了。 

那个金发的男人就站在我身后，他见我死死地盯着那张照片，便拍了拍我的肩膀，温柔道：“拍照的时候，你们都还只有这么高。”他比划了胸口的位置，然后继续道：“真是让人怀念啊。” 

我额头满是冷汗，心口像是被尖刀滑过，刺痛了一下。 

“上面的人，卡卡西还有我，那个女孩，我在梦中见过，到底发生了什么？”我有些语无伦次。 

“带土，我不能说的太多，你得自己想起来。”他这么说着，将那张照片递给了我。 

我呼吸变得异常的急促，手指颤抖着，我想接过那张照片，那一定是对我非常重要的东西，但是我的身体却不听指挥，我甚至连手都抬不起来。 

“我，我为什么会变成这样？” 

我听见自己的声音带着哭腔，我很瞧不起自己。 

金发的男人眼神有些黯淡，轻声道：“是我的错，是我没有保护好你们。” 

听到这句话，我心里有个声音立刻反驳——不，不是你，是这个世界的错。 

那声音充满绝望，像是从深渊处的寒潭一样平静无波，但又冰冷彻骨。 

我的右眼有些发疼，视线变得有些模糊，我极力的抵抗着这股不知从何而来的恍惚感，就在我的眼前有些发白感到意识不清的时候，我被搀扶了起来，我听见有个声音在我的名字，然后，温暖的手掌覆上了我的额头。 

就像身处梦境一般，四周都是柔柔的白光，我好像漂浮在空中，又像是站在实地，那个金发的男人就站在我的面前，但是他却是照片上的那样装扮，我看不清他的轮廓，他就像是那团光一样。 

“带土，还记得你跟我说过的，你的梦想吗？” 

我怎么会拥有梦想，这种遥不可及的东西，我摇了摇头。 

“梦想和希望都是不现实的，不可能实现的东西，为什么人人都要追求呢？” 

我感觉到他在摸我的头，温柔的，像是大人对待孩子一样。 

“因为那是信念，即使你闭上眼睛，它也会在你的心中出现。” 

“我没有那种东西，我心里空无一物。”我脱口而出。 

“卡卡西听到这句话一定会很伤心啊，带土。”他笑了。 

“他不会伤心，即使我死了他也不会伤心。”我继续道。 

“人不能总是蒙蔽上自己的双眼，自欺欺人。” 

“可大家都在欺骗我！卡卡西是，你也是，你们都不肯告诉我，所有人都说我有病，我承认了，我也接受了治疗，我没有逃避。”我尽量不使得声音显得委屈。 

“你的内心，是在恨卡卡西吧。” 

我愣了一下，像是催眠自己般喃喃道：“我没有，我不可能恨他。” 

“你犹豫了，带土，我能听得出来，你内心的憎恨。” 

我立刻愤怒了，吼道：“你懂什么？又知道我们什么？我不恨卡卡西，永远也不会。” 

“可现在，你又知道卡卡西什么？你在逃避过去和未来，带土。” 

“我病了！我忘记了！” 我争辩道，眼眶有些发热，道：“求求你告诉我吧，卡卡西到底做了什么？” 

那团光越来越微弱了，他的声音从越来越遥远的地方传来。 

——“你该睁开眼睛，好好看看这个世界了。” 

我猛地一阵心悸，大汗淋漓地醒来，却发现那个金发的男人不见了，我也不是在什么屋子里，我正站在自己家的门口，手上拿着那捧金色的郁金香，在花与花的缝隙间，插着那张照片。 

脑袋里像是有什么声音嗡嗡作响，那层阻隔我过去的墙壁似乎露出一个罅隙，我盯着那照片上的卡卡西，低垂的眼睛，不羁的神情，还有过去的我，脑袋里顿时涌现出一些陌生的画面。 

我在原地站了许久，然后将那照片撕得粉碎。 

我脑海中一遍又一遍的重复着那个画面—— 

卡卡西穿过我胸膛的手，四溅的鲜血，还有他冰冷的眼神。 

他想杀了我。 

是的，我想起来了。 

*此手稿写于三月十四日的夜间，带土术后醒来的第二天。 

**卡卡西备忘录其二**

计划发生了一些偏差，直到昨天我的封印才完全解开。当然，如果作为钥匙的那个面具迟迟不出现，我或许将要花更长的时间和这个带土玩病人和家属的游戏。 

还有一个让人头疼的问题，这是我在施术之前并未料到的，封印和篡改自己的记忆会导致如今这种局面，看着带土对我一副依恋的样子，我内心也有些不忍，该怎么说，之前和他谈恋爱的卡卡西是个假的？这一切就是个错误？ 

我对于我们目前的关系仍然犹豫不决，我很清楚，对于忍者来说，片刻的犹豫也能酿成大错，如果我的心智稍稍不坚定一些，或许我会放任自己沉湎于目前这种触手可及的幸福，哪怕这幸福不过是水中之月罢了。 

带土的情况不能再拖下去了，他的记忆在缓慢的恢复，与此同时也逐渐压制不住那个人格了。之前，姑且称之为里人格，只会在一些事情的刺激下才出现，而带土并不知晓，但是昨天晚上，我所担心的还是发生了。正如那个面具的出现对我而言是解开封印的钥匙，对于带土，也是他内心开始渴望“恢复”的反应，他在好转也在恶化。 

那晚，我听见他像是梦游一般发出悉悉索索的响动，我并没有出声，只是睁开眼睛，观察他的举动。 

——但他已经发现我了，他转过了身。 

我们彼此沉默的对视着，他的眼神一片冷寂，直到许久之后，才缓缓开口叫了声我的名字，他用的斑的声音，低沉而危险。 

“你果然恢复记忆了。”他平静地道。 

“看到那个面具之后。”我并没有隐瞒，反正他知道一切。 

“那个才是是暗示吗？”他嗤笑着，继续道：“卡卡西，你有没有想过，如果面具不出现，你将永远困在这里？和那个我在一起，谈着愚蠢可笑的恋爱。” 

“你越来越啰嗦了。” 

他的眼神沉了下来，朝我走近，讥讽般地牵起嘴角道：“还是说，这就是你内心的渴望呢？和过去的我生活在一起。” 

“不，那就是真正的带土。”我深深的看了他一眼。 

“你说那个胆小鬼？”我们之间的距离越来越近，近到我现在发动千鸟，便可以轻而易举的捅穿他的胸膛正中要害，但我没有这么做，我只是站在那里，任由他的手扯开面罩，抚摸着我的脸，用鄙夷语气缓缓道：“他没资格主宰这个身体，卡卡西，你为什么会喜欢这样的带土，还是说，你从那个时候，就爱上我了？” 

“你不只变啰嗦了，说话还颠三倒四的。对我来说，带土是带土，你是你。”他狠狠地在我的嘴上咬了一口，我不在意地接着道：“你只是带土分离出来的一个人格罢了，总有一天，你会消失。” 

他显然被这句话激怒了，但是他只是咬着下唇，瞪着我，眼眶有些泛红，那一瞬间，我的心脏刺痛了一下，我别开了眼睛。 

“卡卡西，你总是这样，恪守着自以为正确的标准。”他突然笑了，脸上的皱褶堆在一起，但那笑容转瞬间就变为冷酷的直线，他幽幽的看着我，道：“一切只是你单方面的期望罢了，等那个小鬼想起了过去，你以为他还会再听你的吗？你只是个卑鄙的骗子，你费尽心机的接近他，只是为了控制他。” 

“这是唯一救他的方法。”只要他能活着，其他我并不在乎。 

“你有没有问过我…”他停顿了下，道：“不，你心目中真正带土的意愿？或许比起被囚禁着，他更愿意死去。” 

“由不得他的意愿，他现在必须得活着。”我闭了闭眼，声音尽量维持着平静，试图阻止自己去回想那时的情景。 

他没再说话，一只手沿着我眼睛上的刀疤向下抚摸，手指温温热热的，这是带土的身体，带土的手，我由着他的动作，他凑近我的耳朵，湿热的气息紧贴我的皮肤，他不再用斑的声音，而是比少年时候的带土要成熟沙哑一些声音，我浑身一震，他缓缓道：“你是个出色的忍者，一直都是，而我是个废物，因为我总做不到像你一样狠心。” 

他的一只眼睛变为万花筒，发动了虚化，消失在了房间里。 

我有些疲倦的坐在床上，我知道他并没有走远，他现在的力量，连出这间屋子都做不到。 

等到带土回来的时候，我已经在前一秒装作睡着的样子，带土显然有些害怕，大概是已经见过他了。 

换做平时，带土大概早就把我叫醒，然后没出息的哭出来 ，但这次他并没有，他只是轻轻地爬上床，蜷缩进被子里，往我那里靠近，小心翼翼地握住了我的手，他的手心汗湿了。 

我紧紧地闭上了眼睛，脑海中满是他注视着我时信赖的眼神，他对我付出了全部的信任，然而我对他的一切却是建立在欺骗之上的。这是我的任务，我无可避免的会伤害到他，但我必须这样做。 

在他哆嗦着握住我的手的那一刻，我恍然感觉，或许对于带土来说，现在的我才是假的。

**进展报告15 【3月22日】**  
  
  
如果你察觉到身边最亲密的人一直在欺骗你，你还会信任他吗？  
  
  
我花了三天的时间来思考这个问题，而现在，我终于可以写下我的答案了。  
  
  
——我想，我无法不去信任他。  
  
  
从某种意义上，这个答案本就不用经过深思熟虑。因为从一开始，从我的世界出现卡卡西这个人，就已注定了这样的答案。我没法离开他了，他是我的朋友也好敌人也好，因为种种目的而不得不接近我也好，起码我的存在对他而言仍有价值。  
  
  
但我得承认，我心里并非毫无芥蒂的。所以今天上班的时候，我向斑先生请教了这个问题，他向来是睿智而聪明。  
  
  
当我这么问他的时候，他放下手里那本古籍，微微抬头，视线与我相交。他眼睛极亮，波光流转，我不擅于用什么辞藻来修饰，如果硬要说的话，斑先生的眼睛像一柄剑，锋利的剑芒，华美的剑身，以及毫不掩饰的冷厉和霸道，我不敢再与他对视，心里有些紧张，我开始后悔我这个莽撞的决定了，我和斑先生只是老板与雇员的关系，哪怕我们同样姓宇智波，但是他也没有任何必要来解答我的困惑，更何况，斑先生那稍嫌冷淡的脾气和并不十分耐烦的性格一看就不是谈心的好人选。  
  
  
但斑先生却用眼神示意我坐下，然后双手抱臂，十分明确地告诉我：“你说的这种情况不会发生，我们之中如果一个人会欺骗对方，那一定是我而不是柱间。”  
  
  
然后他便斜觑了我一眼，淡淡道：“你想起了多少？”  
  
  
他显然知道我的事情，我并不感到意外，所有人都比我要知道的多，而除了卡卡西之外，斑先生就是秘密最多的那个了。  
  
  
他今天似乎很有与我交谈的意思，所以我趁此问出了自那个梦以来我长久困惑的一件事——我第一次来到花店的情景，如果那不只是一个梦的话，那么那个小孩就是我，但那个老人呢？他又是谁？  
  
  
很坦诚的向他讲述了我的那个梦，但我并没有告诉他金发男人以及卡卡西的事情，不知道为什么，我对他人很难抱有十足的信任(当然，卡卡西是个例外，他总是例外的那一个)，即便我很想，但也会不自觉的有所保留。就连几天前开始的进展报告，我也写了两份，交给医生们的那份是记录的是无关紧要的琐事，而这一份，我则锁在抽屉里，有些话，我只能对自己说。  
  
  
而我问斑先生这件事的目的也很简单，我想从他那里知道有关我过去的真相，我非常直白的请他告诉我。在此得感谢柱间先生，让我得出了和斑先生相处的几条经验，其中一条便是——直截了当的提问远比旁敲侧击要来得快。  
  
  
斑先生没有让我失望，他告诉了我一些事情，但我没有料方法会这样特别——他的双眼变为和我右眼一样的颜色，在与我对视之后，一连串的画面便进入了我的脑海。我连啧啧惊叹的时间都没有，因为我看到的东西让我无比的震惊和混乱。  
  
  
画面里出现的我，和那张照片中的我差不多大。但这时的我半边身子被压烂了，血肉模糊，肠子从肚子里拖出一大截，内脏和骨头也暴露在外面，我躺在一张石床上，看着就跟死了没什么区别。  
  
  
我难以想象伤成这样我是怎么活下来的，但我确实还活着，我的呼吸温热，脉搏正常，除了那遍布半边身子的伤疤之外，但这并不影响什么，我十分健康。  
  
  
画面里，那个老人出现了，他白发苍苍，满脸皱褶，拄着拐杖，看上去离棺材就差一脚了，他身边站着一个脸长得同那张面具形状一般的男人，他们看着石床上的我，在说着什么。  
  
  
我没有来得及仔细的听清，画面便一转。时间跨越的有些大，我不在那个洞穴里，身体看上去也已恢复，甚至连个子也高了很多，此时的我身着黑色长袍，长发微微蓬起，身上缠着绷带。我站在一个暗角，旁边是个小孩，一个外貌有些凶狠狰狞的背刀男人正在与我交谈，他质问我的身份。我从没有怀疑过自己的身份，我确信我是宇智波带土，这是我为数不多可以依靠的记忆。但接下来我听见的那个回答，几乎让我站不稳了。  
  
  
——我称自己为，宇智波斑。  
  
  
我像是被人狠狠朝着太阳穴揍了一拳，整个脑袋都在晕眩，接下来那跳动地，快速掠过地场景里，各个时间节点，出现许多的我。  
  
  
——我是斑，我是阿飞，我是带土… …  
  
  
“我究竟是谁？”  
  
  
我捂着剧烈刺痛的眼睛，哈哈大笑，眼泪顺着眼角流出来，这世间大概没有比我更可笑的人了。  
  
  
看着我这副又哭又笑的模样，斑先生（我对此不能肯定了）倒是镇定，他只是挑了挑眉，很是不满道：“宇智波家怎么出了你这种受气包似的人。”  
  
  
我吸着鼻子，擦了下眼睛，还沉浸在刚才的难过之中，闷声回道：“你怎么能理解我现在的心情！我连自己是谁做过什么事都不知道！”  
  
  
斑先生的眼神变得深沉而冷淡，他起身，俯视着我道：“理解？带土，你真是越活越回去了。”  
  
  
“怪不得连卡卡西那种人都能轻而易举地骗到你。”  
  
  
听到卡卡西的名字，我的右眼又疼了下，我低着头无力地辩驳道：“你不要这么说卡卡西，他有…自己的理由。”  
  
  
斑先生嗤笑着牵动下嘴角，道：“你还真是什么时候都不忘维护他。”  
  
  
“因为他没有做错。”我闭了闭眼，仅仅从我看到的这些画面中，我大概可以断定我以前不是什么好人了。  
  
  
斑先生冷冷地瞥了我一眼：“从一开始我就知道你成不了什么大气，现在看来，你连这个评价都配不上。”  
  
  
我内心翻涌起一股莫名的怒火，我头一次对斑先生出言不逊：“那你又好到哪去了？只要面对柱间，你就能搞砸全部的计划！”  
  
  
这句话脱口而出，我想不出前因后果，甚至连我自己都不明白其含义，但斑先生听到后反倒是笑了，他像是很愉快似地道：“世界和柱间比起来，还是后者更有趣一些。”  
  
  
他态度突然一变，我有些懵了。对于斑先生这个人，我一向琢磨不透，但我发现了一件事，那就是只要涉及到柱间先生，他就会变得阴晴不定，喜怒无常。  
  
  
我乖乖地闭上嘴，不再继续这个话题。  
  
  
可斑先生大约是嫌我站在这里碍眼了，他坐下，颇为优雅地架着腿，又翻看起那本书，意思很明显——我可以走了。  
  
  
我还有很多的问题想问，但鉴于我现在眼睛刺痛无比，斑先生又没有和我说话的意愿了，我走到门口那里，转了个身，道：“我想回家。”  
  
  
我连请假这两个字都没说，甚至没有去注意斑先生有没有同意，便推开玻璃门，出了花店，朝着与神无毗小区相反的那个方向走去。  
  
  
一路上，我整理着脑海里那纷繁复杂的画面和线索，却无论如何也拼凑不起来，我唯一能够肯定的是，那些在画面中反复出现的人，就是我恢复记忆的关键。  
  
  
而这其中有一个人，她对我有非凡的意义。  
  
  
——我记起了她，并再也不会忘记。

  
  
  
**进展报告15 【3月22日】 晚**  
  
  
现在是晚上十一点四十三分，我正在写这份报告，卧室的门被我锁上了。 ~~外面传来敲门声，我知道是卡卡西，但我没有任何开门的打算，我不想见到他。~~  
  
  
我不在乎他对我的隐瞒，甚至于他的目的，原因很简单，俗套而陈词滥调，我爱他，我以为我爱他！而当这都掺假的时候，我还有什么可以相信的？  
  
  
一切真是可笑至极，我总是将过去粉饰如此的浪漫而忽略其合理性。对，在我一无所有，甚至连尊严都失去，只能在疯人院里等死的时候，那个拯救了我的人，是卡卡西。  
  
  
但我却忘记了，那个将我送进这个暗无天日，不得自由地方的人，也是他，他将我骗进了那里，他总是在骗我。然后在我最为绝望痛苦的时候，适时的出现，扮演拯救者的角色，获得我全部的信任。他演得太好了，我都想为他鼓掌喝彩了，他明明不喜欢男人，却强迫自己与我在一起。他知道我原本 ~~喜欢~~ 深爱着琳，却从来不曾提及，而他那所谓的工作，每天早出晚归，便是去探望在疗养院的琳。  
  
  
而我，被他骗得团团转，还自以为是的沉浸在幸福之中！我不得不怀疑，他是不是对我的脑袋做了什么手脚！我将琳忘了，甚至于将那份喜欢的心情也忘得干干净净，但身体的本能是骗不了人的，在看到琳的那一刹那，我的心脏被像是被狠狠攥了起来，又疼又胀，胸口酸涩无比，我的眼睛里看不到别的了，只有她安静的笑容，那瞬间，我几乎想要抱住她了，而我也的确这么做了，在卡卡西的注视下。他退到一边，低垂着眼睛，我没有和他说一句话。  
  
  
我双手颤抖地轻轻抱住琳，她和我记忆中的一般无二，十三岁的年龄，温柔恬静。  
  
  
她微笑着叫我的名字，对我的出现毫不意外，她声音是如此的柔和，我当时眼眶便泛红发酸，但我没有哭出来，我不想再她的面前丢脸。  
  
  
我很想向她解释，向她道歉，但是我却没法开口，直到现在我所回忆起来的事情仍然有限，我只知道，琳是我过去的同伴，她现在在疗养院里，而我一直喜欢着她。这三件事情看起来毫无逻辑可言，但就是这样清楚的罗列在我的脑海里，而这便是我对于琳的全部认知了。  
  
  
我问她，为什么她以前没有来找过我，我就在隔壁的康复中心。她告诉我，在我没有想起来她之前，她是出不了这里的。  
  
  
我现在明白他们一直所说的“没法回答”和“不能说太多”的含义了——因为这是个彻头彻尾的，虚假的世界，所有的一切不过是我内心的投影， 难怪我一直以来就记不清那些护士的脸，住在这座小区的人也少得可怜，因为这些人根本没有存在过。我不知道卡卡西是如何进来的，他或许使用了某些手段（是叫忍术对吗？）但我已经不在乎了，我不在乎他了。  
  
  
卡卡西对于我的出现表现得很镇静，但我仍然注意他向来耷拉着眼皮微微抬起，身体有些紧绷，这是他戒备的表现，我恨透了我对他情绪变化的了如指掌，我竟然还曾为此沾沾自喜。卡卡西始终没有与我的目光对视，他甚至在听我说出那句有些刺耳的“真是巧遇啊，卡卡西。”之后，都没有太大反应，他只是轻轻地点了个头，就是不肯看我。我压抑着内心的情绪，我不知道为什么这个时候他还能表现的这样坦然，好像一切都没有发生过，好像这两年来的生活只是我单方面的臆想，他对于我欺骗和隐瞒都似乎无足轻重，他的冷淡和戒备让我觉得，我与他之间不过是陌生人。  
  
  
而琳，这个我确定我曾爱慕过深爱的女孩，她不时的用着依恋的目光看着卡卡西，在与我交谈的时候，在说到以前一些有趣事情的时候，她都会忍不住看看卡卡西的反应，而那个眼神，我怎么会不熟悉呢，我曾在镜子中无数次看过这种眼神，小心而忐忑，害怕被发现又心怀期望，甚至于只要想起那个人连目光都柔和起来， ~~像是沾着露水的花瓣和刚发芽的小草当我想起卡卡西，想吻他，想抱住他的时候也是这样。~~  
  
  
——这真是个绝妙的讽刺。  
  
  
他用了两年的时间，无微不至的照顾我。他说我是他最好的朋友，他会陪我一辈子，无论我病成什么样，记不记得他都无所谓，他为我做的够多的了，我几乎是感激涕零地爱上了他。我沉迷于他的这种温柔，并断定这是独一份的，可事实上，我这种想法简直是滑稽可笑，他对琳有毫不逊于对我的关心，甚至于，这两年来，他陪伴琳的时间要更长，他用同样的方法，让琳也爱上了他。这能不能称之为背叛？或许不能，因为直至此时我才醒悟过来，哪怕我们拥抱过，亲吻过，甚至再亲密的事情也做过了，但卡卡西从来承认过我们的关系，他只是笑得眉眼弯弯，在你额头上吻一吻，像是哄孩子一样，他一直哄着我，让我以为那是爱。  
  
  
我们没有当着琳的面闹不愉快，我甚至还若无其事的和他闲聊了几句，温和的语气，微笑的角度，我把握的很精准，像是排练了无数次一样。我想，我和他都是合格的演员了。  
  
  
而当我们离开琳的病房的时候，那虚伪的其乐融融的气氛便瞬间化为乌有，我很想攥着卡卡西的领子，揍他一顿，然后质问他，但是我下不了手，只是看着他，我的心就软了一大半，我无能无力，所以我只能干巴巴的看着他，指望着他能给我只言片语的解释，哪怕是随便编个理由也好，但是他像是稀松平常一般对我说：“我们回家吧。”  
  
  
我再也不能压制我的情绪了，我几乎是吼着对他说：“那不是我的家！”  
  
  
卡卡西眼皮垂了垂，他语气平淡冷硬地道：“带土，你能见到琳，想必该想起的也想起了，我不想多说什么，想必你自己也有答案了。”  
  
  
他的眼神里没有一点温情，十足的冷淡，公事公办的态度让我很想扯下他的面罩看看他表情可有一丝一毫的变化。  
  
  
“你一直都知道琳的事？”我朝他走近了一步，强迫他与我对视。  
  
  
他犹豫了下，点了点头。  
  
  
我没说话，走过去用手抱住他的腰，将头埋在他的脖子那，贴近他的耳朵，他的身体变得僵硬，我顺着他的背脊抚摸着，就在他的手缓缓地抬起想要回抱我的时候，我一把推开了他。  
  
  
他目光错愕了一下，我笑了，笑得眼泪都出来了，对他说：“你真以为我想起琳之后还会爱你？”  
  
  
卡卡西沉默了一会，低声道：“我知道，我没以为…”  
  
  
我打断他，笑道：“你对我做了什么？是用的忍术吗？让我忘记琳爱上你，否则我想不出有任何可能我会爱上一个男人。”  
  
  
他看着我，如我期望般的那样看着我，一动不动，但我的心脏却突然绞痛一下，终于，他缓缓开口，声音比刚才还要低沉：“对，是我骗了你。”  
  
  
“如果我没有想起来的话，你还会接着骗我？”  
  
  
他没有回答。  
  
  
“你曾经想杀了我。”  
  
  
他没有回答。  
  
  
“你的目的呢？”我撇了撇嘴，道：“ 算了，无聊的问题，我不想知道了。我们换一个有趣点的吧，卡卡西，你有没有，哪怕只有一天，不，一瞬间也行，爱过我？”  
  
  
他没有回答。  
  
  
我自嘲的笑了笑，走过去，在他的额头上吻了吻，平静道：“好了，我已经知道答案了，我们回去吧。”  
  
  
写到这里，我已经不想再写，也无法写下去了。  
  
  
我不想再看到任何人了，琳也好，卡卡西也好，爱，幸福，家庭，生活，工作… …这一切都无所谓了，我太累了。  
  
  
所以，镜子里的那个人，既然你也在，就由你扮演带土这个角色吧。  
  
  
什么？你说你不会再让我有机会回到这具身体？  
  
  
哈哈哈，没关系的，就交给你，没人会在乎我怎么样的。  
  
  
我想要睡了，再也不想醒来了。  
  
  
你说我在逃避？  
  
  
是是，就当我任性好了，谁叫我只有十三岁呢？


	2. 16-END

*此稿字迹模糊不清，有大量被改动的痕迹。 

**卡卡西备忘录其三**

当我看见带土出现在病房的时候，我就知道，这一天终究是到来了。 

不过这样才是正确的，这才是带土所期望的，他所需要的那个人从来不是我，我再清楚不过了。 

他看着琳的样子还是和当年一样，小男生一般的害羞和紧张，他也曾经用这样的目光看过我，算了，再说这些已经没有任何意义了，我们之间这段关系早该结束了，他只是被蒙蔽了，而我…在还不知道自己的身份之前，我对自己下的指令是，以朋友的身份照顾带土，找到琳，并避免让带土见到她，琳对带土的意义非同一般，如果让他过早受到刺激，或许局面会变得更加糟糕，这是我当时的考量。现在想想，这是毫无必要的，琳才是带土的救赎，她能让带土安定下来，她是他的希望，我迄今所做的一切恐怕都比不上琳对他的一个微笑。 

那时候也是如此，他对着合影中的琳，偷偷摸摸想吻上去的时候，眼睛在发亮，脸颊红红的，紧张地将嘴贴上去的时候，我趴在窗户那里，然后打断了他。不过，我当时可没有别的心思，只是单纯不喜欢看到他那副白痴的样子。他喜欢琳，但他一直没有机会表白，因为再后来，他的名字就被刻上了慰灵碑，而琳，也死了。这本该是我们故事的结局，我将用一生的时间来怀念他，来忏悔，用他给我的眼睛替他活着，最后以忍者的身份在某一次任务中死去，本该是这样的。 

而如今，我们变成了敌人，打了一场仗，他输了，成为阶下之囚。他借用十尾之力，施展阴遁之术，放任自己活在内心世界之中，他创造出了琳，但却迟迟不敢面对，他是个胆小鬼。不过…我也没资格说他，现在，我甚至不想直视他的眼睛，即使我不认为自己做错了，但我就是不想面对他，不是不敢，是不想——他的眼睛，还有那半边脸上的伤疤，都在提醒我那天在神无毗桥发生的事情，我没法绕过这个过去的带土，我对他总是常怀愧疚。但愧疚并不会使我心慈手软，我不会按带土的要求杀了他，他的后半生必须禁锢在监狱之中，他罪孽深重。 

所以当他问我，如果他没想起来，我还会继续骗他吗？我只能沉默，答案是唯一的，会。忍者的本质便是欺骗，诚然如那个里人格所说，我是一名出色的忍者，而优秀的忍者为了任务可以不惜性命，自然不吝欺骗。 

而只有在一件事情上我不曾，也绝不会骗他，我没对他的记忆做任何手脚，更不会让他忘了琳而爱上我，我还没有沦落到如此卑鄙可怜的地步，即便我，在神无毗桥那时就… 

不说那个词了，这本身也没有意义。 

在带土和我回到家后，我就应当有所察觉，但是太迟了，面对他我总是很难做到绝对的冷静和理智，所以我错失了最后的机会——他将身体交给了里人格。 

我无法描述当我看到，门开开地一刹那，那个人走出来，他带着那个面具，双手抱臂，嘲讽般地说：“很遗憾，卡卡西，你喜欢的那个小鬼再也不会出来了。”那时我的心情。 

在我大脑还未反应过来的时候，我已经一拳将他脸上的面具打落，他毫无还手之力，被这一拳的冲击力揍到倒在了地上。 

“你看，你只会这么狠下心打我呢。”他擦了下嘴角的血迹，坐在地上仰头望着我。 

“你做了什么？”我无法抑制我语气中的愤怒，这是最糟糕的局面了。 

“我做了什么？”他语气古怪的重复了下，然后沉下声音问我：“应该是问问你自己做了什么吧。” 

“带土在哪，他为什么将身体交给了你！”琳，还有琳在，带土不可能抛弃她的。 

“我就是带土。”他面沉如水，缓缓道。 

“你不是。”我冷冷地看了他一眼，拎着他的衣领将他提起来，质问他：“带土的精神状态不稳定，你对他做了什么？” 

“卡卡西，难道你认为是我趁机抢占了这具身体？”他冷笑道：“我对这一切根本没兴趣，是那个小鬼自己死心了，你不信的话，可以去看桌子上那些他刚写的东西。” 

“真是个任性又胆小的家伙。”他摊了摊手，像是自言自语般地道：“可你们都爱他。” 

我推开他，沉默地走进卧室，看了那份进展报告，那上面字迹凌乱潦草，有些地方被水渍打湿了，但的确是带土的笔迹，在看到那句“我想要睡了，再也不想醒来了。”我就知道，一切都无可挽回了。 

——就像当年，我没办法从巨大的岩石底下救出他一样，我总是无法挽回任何的事情。 

我小心翼翼地折叠起那张纸，揣在衣服里层的口袋里，那张纸上还残留着余温，所以我搁在靠近心口的位置。 

我转过身的时候，他已经戴上了面具，倚在门栏那里，用着低哑的嗓音道：“你打算怎么办？如何处置我？” 

可以说，我的心情糟糕透了，对于他，我很是厌烦。这股厌烦，在他用那比带土要低沉一些的声音问我的时候达到了顶点。 

“如果可以，我很想现在就杀了你。”我听见自己这么说，他面具里露出的那只眼睛，眼帘颤动了一下，我不为所动地接着道：“但你现在不能死，你不配得到死亡这样轻松的解脱。” 

他突然笑了起来，但他掩饰情绪并不比带土好到哪里去，他的声音都带着哭腔了，直直地盯着我道：“是，我不配，我这样的叛忍、罪犯、恶人，活该千刀万剐下地狱不是吗？你们可真是仁慈的过分。” 

“因为你做错了，你必须承担后果。”我平静道。 

他顿了下，眼睛尚有些湿润地看着我道：“我该不该高兴，至少你刚才那句话承认我是带土了？” 

“你不是带土。”我皱着眉，固执地重复道。 

“好吧，我谁也不是。”他别过脸去。 

他还站在那里，站在我和带土的卧室里，我有种被侵扰的感觉，便毫不客气地对他说：“你该出去了。” 

他好像还想争辩一下，但是见我爱搭不理的样子，便哼了一声，迈着大步走出了房间，只扔下一句：“反正我也不需要睡觉。” 

我看了一眼，他去沙发那缩成一团躺着了，便关上了房门。 

握着带土用过的笔，我写下了一些杂乱无章的东西，我只是想写写，用他用过的笔。 

不过我现在该放下了，我还有任务，我不能将个人情绪带入其中，所以我从口袋里掏出那张被捂得热热的纸张，将它抹平，看了一遍又一遍，直到全都记到心里，便将它撕掉了，扔到了垃圾桶里。 

——忍者心得第二十五条，规定忍者是不能掉眼泪的。 

**备忘录其四**

他一天都在我面前晃悠，很烦，但我没法甩开他。 

我昨天那一拳力气没有收住，今天早上，他的左脸整个肿了起来，于是他索性连面具都不带了，说是硌着疼，他说这话的时候还微微抬头，略有些可怜的偷偷瞅了我一眼，但对于他，我丝毫不会愧疚，也不会同情。他只是带土的一个人格，一些黑暗情绪的载体，他不是带土本身。就像我们不能将人的身体器官拆散来便说这些就是这个人了。如果将灵魂比作一个机器，那么，他只是组成其中的一个零件，但他在坏掉的同时也弄坏了整部机器。 

今天早上，他站在厨房里，腰间系着围裙，手里拿着煎锅。同样的身体，同样的动作，但不知道为什么由他做出来就很可笑，或许在我根深蒂固地认知里，只能将他与做毁灭世界这种事联系起来。 

——动作太笨拙了。 

——锅里油搁多了，火也太大。 

——盐撒的一点都不均匀。 

我皱着眉头，他真的和带土一点都不像，不，他本来就不是带土。但为什么看见他被锅里溅起的油烫到了手的时候，我还是走了过去帮他关了火，拎着他的手去水池那冲水？——他不是带土，我没有理由要对他好。 

他看起来很高兴，眼睛里都有些放光了，但仍故作冷淡地道：“我这半边是白绝的身子，就算被砍掉也能再长出来，这点伤根本不…” 

一听他张嘴就烦，我索性放开了他的手，转身准备走出去。他见我把他晾在一边，也不说话了，关掉水龙头走到灶台那边，从锅里盛出一个并不好看的荷包蛋放到盘子里。 

“不要误会，我不是特意给你做的早餐。”他将荷包蛋递给我，严肃的神情简直就像在说，“这个世界毫无意义。”一样。 

我有些弄不清他的意图了，也懒得去猜测，只扔给他一句：“你以后用不着这么做。” 

“可我在这个身体里的时候，看见那个小鬼也天天给你做早餐。”他脱口而出。 

看着他红肿的半边脸，还有嘴角的青紫痕迹，那股烦躁感又出现了。 

我推开他递给我的那个盘子，看着他的眼睛道：“不要再做这种无聊的事情了。” 

“我知道你想说什么，我不是带土，就算再怎么模仿也是赝品对吗？”他怪声怪气地道。 

这情况颇为怪异，他前后态度让人有些捉摸不透， 我顿觉怀疑道：“你究竟是哪个人格？是那个叫阿飞的家伙吗？” 

“不要总是人格人格的叫，说的我好像是精神病一样。”他抬起下巴，似乎想使态度看起来更为强硬些，但一脸的青肿只是让他看上去很可怜罢了，他说：“我谁也不是。” 

我们似乎总在进行这样的对话——我否定他，他否定我否定的，然后再否定自己。 

——无聊透顶。 

我不想再与之交谈，便在衣服宽大的口袋里摸索了一番，掏出那本好久没看的《亲热天堂》，开始数那一页上的标点符号。 

他就在旁边站着，不出声的看着我，过了许久之后，他才说了句：“你把早餐吃了吧，该冷了。” 

我抬起头，看了眼盘子里那并不怎么好看的荷包蛋，用手指翻动了下书页。 

“冷掉的东西，就该倒掉。” 

我数了数，上一页一共有三十六个逗号，四十四个句号。他一共眨了二十五次眼睛，在最后叹了一次气。 

—— 在我说倒掉的时候。

**备忘录其五**

大约上午七点钟的时候，我接到了黑绝的电话，他让我转告带土，让他来花店一趟。 

在我接电话的时候，那个人正在厨房里忙碌着，我不明白他为什么要如此执拗，我并不是非吃早餐不可，也并不是非吃荷包蛋不可，但是他仍然如此坚持。 

看着他端上来的两个盘子里的东西，油腻腻的，有些发焦，顿时便觉没有胃口。但我还是用筷子夹了起来，在他偷偷摸摸投来的视线下咬了一口。 

——好咸。 

直到看着我吃完了，他才开始吃，他吃东西的时候很安静，举止斯文，听不见一点响动，这点和带土有很大的不同，带土向来是急性子，莽撞而热情，即便在餐桌上也是如此，会高兴地说个不停。 

如果用颜色来比喻，那么带土就像是火焰或者岩浆一般热烈的红色，而他，则如同光线照射不到的深海，是沉闷而单调的漆黑。 

“其实我用不着吃东西。”他放下筷子，用餐巾纸擦干净嘴角，然后看着我说道。“但我在这具身体里的时候，看见你和…带土，一起吃饭的样子，觉得这样也很不错。” 

“你为什么要说这些？”我起身收拾桌上的碗筷，往厨房里走。 

“我只是想强调，我不是特意为你做早餐，我只是…” 他低了低头。 

后面的话，我没有听清楚，他的声音压得太低太轻了，等我转过头看他的时候，他又恢复了面无表情的样子。 

“黑绝让你去一趟花店。”我边洗着碗边说道。 

他无动于衷：“不去，我要待在家里。” 

“随便你。”我将洗干净的碗筷放好，擦干净手，准备出门。 

“如果你陪我的话，我就去。”他拦在厨房门口。 

我沉默了一会，看着他的眼睛道：“我要去探望琳。” 

他的眼神并没有任何变化，听到琳这个名字也没有丝毫的触动，只是耸了下肩膀，道：“我和你一起出去。” 

“去看琳？” 

“不，是去花店。” 

我越来越不懂他了，他的种种表现和我所认知的那个人相距甚远，我不是没有怀疑过他是在演戏，但我无法从中分析出他这样做有任何的好处。我的任务是保护并监视他，让他从这个精神世界里出来，因为在现实世界里，他的器官已经开始衰竭，肌肉也大面积的萎缩了，放任下去的话，他一定会死，虽说这正遂他意，但是十尾人柱力一旦死亡，三年后，十尾复活，将给刚刚恢复生机的世界带来又一场浩劫。 

像是读懂我的心事一般，他说：“你放心，我也没有一直呆在这里的打算。” 

“你到底在想什么？”我直截了当的问道。 

他突然朝我凑近了些，手伸向我，我反射性的往后一退，但后面是门。他的手靠近了我的脖子，粗糙的指腹滑过那里，我没有动，而站在原地，看他到底有什么目的。 

他用遍布伤疤的那只手按住我的左肩，我们贴得很近，能感受到彼此呼出的热气，他慢慢地靠近，越来越近，直到我们的脸贴合在一起。 

此刻，我眼神一丝一毫的变化都能被他清楚的察觉，我不想被他看穿我的情绪，索性闭上了眼睛。他用脸轻轻地在我脸上蹭了蹭，然后在我耳边，用着他惯用的那种，介于青年与少年之间的声线，缓缓道：“卡卡西，我不会推开你，永远不会。” 

我倏然睁开了眼睛——我知道他在说什么。 

“你用不着可怜我。”带土爱着琳这件事，我一直都坦然的接受，即便他装作拥抱故意推开了我，也无所谓，这只是他对于我的欺骗一个无足轻重的报复。 

他突然笑了笑，脸上的疤痕堆在一起，看上去有些狰狞可怕，他指指自己的左脸道：“现在应该是你可怜我才对，你看看，只有你揍我的份，我毫无还手之力。” 

“哦，对了，醒过来我也打不过你了，我的眼睛瞎了，查克拉也被封印住了，人身自由只有一个小隔间的大小。卡卡西，你说我可怜不可怜？” 

我平静地道：“所以呢？” 

“所以至少现在，我想…”他在我的耳边轻声说了几个字。 

我不为所动的推开了他，与他视线相交，道：“你不用耍花招了，多说无益。” 

他睫毛微微颤动一下，我皱了皱眉，道：“我们现在出门，我陪你去斑那里。” 

他没再说什么，只是用手替我整了整衣领，然后沉默从房间里拿出那个面具戴在脸上。 

这便是到今天为止我们全部的对话了——从斑那里回来后他变得异常的安静沉稳，一言不语。我不知道他们进行了怎样的对话，但很显然，他的态度发生了很大的变化，他甚至开始拿笔写起东西来，我随意的看了眼，那是进展报告。 

而就在刚才，当我发现视线一瞬间变得模糊，甚至看不清他背影的时候，我知道，我的时间不多了。

***进展报告 16 【3月27日】**

刚一见他，他便揍了我一拳。 

他向来慵懒无神的眼睛如同利剑般绽着锋芒，因愤怒而握紧的拳头上面青筋暴胀。他站在那里，我隔着面罩也能看到那优美唇形的轮廓，上下滚动的喉结，还有起伏的胸膛，他非常非常的生气，这让我有些心跳加速，陶醉不已。 

——只有我能让他瞬间失去冷静，连情绪都无法掌控，对此，我颇有些得意。虽然代价是我到现在都隐隐作痛的左脸，他那一拳力气可真大。 

我总是习惯用言语打击他，想看他后悔、痛苦、落荒而逃的样子，但遗憾的是每次出现上述反应的都变成了我自己。他的内心是如此的坚不可摧，过于坦诚直白的回应总是像刀尖刺在我的心口上，嗞嗞往外冒血。 

在这之前，我一直处于旁观者的角色，我被禁锢在这具身体的深层意识里，看着他和那个小鬼相亲相爱，看着他温柔体贴，包容呵护的样子，内心除却酸涩便只剩下愤怒——凭什么？明明我们是同一个人，凭什么所有的好事都被那个小鬼占了？ 

就因为他那故作天真的样子？就因为他的善良无知？就因为他兀自逃避将一切记忆都扔给了我？我的理智告诉我，我们是同一个人，他就是我，我们都是彼此的一部分，密不可分，我们终有一天会融合成同一个意识，成为完整的带土… … 

但我不甘心啊，只有我，只有我被憎恨着，被仇视着，饱尝着过去和未来无止境的痛苦和绝望，甚至于那个懦弱的家伙，将他的恨与爱都同时分离了出来，构成我意识的一部分——那无形之中滋长的情感，像是峭壁上的生长的藤蔓，憎恨便是其土壤，我越是恨他，便也越爱他，稍不留神就那本只有一角的藤蔓便滋生起来，直至遍布住整个崖壁，届时我将毫无退路。不过正因为这强烈的情感被剥离出来，那个小鬼则变得畏缩不前，因为这份爱是我的，他只剩下仰慕和依恋，他不敢做任何事情，所以那次，在他的情感剧烈的起伏，潜意识渴望我出来的时候，我暂时控制了这具身体。我知道那时候的卡卡西，记忆尚且被封印，无自觉的扮演着温柔的监护人的角色，这个卡卡西，他只是个赝品罢了！但看着他眼睛，看着他一脸无奈的样子，我还是无法说服自己，他就是卡卡西，即便我如何欺骗自己，也改变不了这个事实，哪怕忘掉了一切，卡卡西仍旧不会变。 

烦死了！ 

… 我为什么要浪费时间写这些无聊的东西，看着上面这些乱七八糟的字，我真觉得自己是精神病，但我还是要接着写下去，我总得留下些什么。 

既然这整篇报告已经变成了我和卡卡西之间啰嗦琐碎的故事，那么，我就好好讲述一下我和卡卡西相处的事情——他越是忽视我，我便越要出现在他的面前，他越是不喜欢吃我做的东西，我越是要天天做！谁让他总是偷偷看着我，一副缅怀又自责的样子，活像我死了十七八年似的，可我就站在这里，我还活着，哪怕他心里不愿意去面对，我也是带土。 

而正如我所说，我现在查克拉被封印，眼睛也瞎了，我没能力再做什么了，出了这里，我就是个事实意义上的废物，所以至少现在，至少在还这里的时候，我想和卡卡西维持这段如今他不屑一顾的感情，我想和他像以前那样生活着。

可他不相信我，他认为我在耍花招骗他。也不怪他，我也不相信我自己，以我目前阴晴不定的性格，或许上一秒我还在柔情蜜意，下一秒，我就恨不得把他的心剜出来。 

这也是我决定去见斑的原因，我是个极为不稳定的情绪聚合体（我承认，我的确不完整），从他那里或许能问到怎样使我能以稳定的形式存在更长些时间。当然，他也不会白白帮助我的，他的查克拉和我的精神世界融为一体，虽说这个世界是用伊邪纳岐所创造的类真实世界，但毕竟是依附于我的意志，如果我的意识泯灭或崩塌，那么这个世界也会随之瓦解。 

斑的态度还是一如既往的冷淡与倨傲，有时候他说话的方式真是让人受不了，他十分直接的告诉我——“你必须得消失。” 

他告诉了我一件事情，一个连我自己都不知道的秘密。 

——我无言以对。 

他知道我的弱点，知道我明白这件事情后会做的抉择。 

在我离开花店的时候，他给我最后的一句话是：“你最像宇智波一族的一点就是能对自己心狠手辣。” 

我扶着面具大笑，这就是我欠卡卡西的啊，谁能像我这么爱他又恨不得摧毁他？ 

一路上，卡卡西都与我保持着不近不远的距离，他什么都没问，一副懒散放空的样子，好像一切都无关紧要，我有时候真想剖开他的脑袋瓜看看他到底在想什么，是在想他心中的带土？琳？老师？还是他那几个学生？ 

不过肯定是没有我的… …因为即使当他与我对视的时候，他也是透过我在看另外一个人。 

他所需要的那个人从来不是我，我再清楚不过了。 

**备忘录其六**

他变得有些不正常，即使对于他这种有着严重精神问题的人来说，这种不正常仍显得相当突出，我有必要将事情的来龙去脉记录下来。

这半个月以来，一切风平浪静，我和他的生活似乎恢复到了以前的样子，但又或许有些不同——他坚持每天做饭，早餐时固执地拿荷包蛋练手，现在已经能煎出外形漂亮金黄酥嫩的了。单就厨艺这方面，他的确进步很大，在一次吃饭的时候，我夸了他一句，他高兴地像小孩一样将面具扔来扔去… …；他不再去花店上班了，而是和我一起每天去医院探望琳，他会给琳讲一些稀奇古怪的小故事逗她开心，而故事里的主角永远是“笨蛋卡卡西”，我并不明白这些故事哪里好笑了，但是他和琳都乐不可支，他甚至说将来要把笨蛋卡卡西的历险故事写成一本书，一本没有结局的书，因为结局意味着这段旅程到达了终点。

他从不主动提及任何有关现实的问题，每当我问他，要怎么样才能离开这个精神世界的时候，他总是含糊其辞，敷衍道：“我不会让我自己变成一具死尸烂掉的。”我觉得他说这话时有些刻意，他大概乐于看到我皱眉的样子。

晚餐过后，我们除了一起坐在沙发上看电视，就是用他不知道从哪弄来的留声机听音乐他提出的那个想和我跳舞的荒唐提议被我否决了，我们也会聊天，互相讥讽一下对方的理念，他嘲笑我固守陈规，我讽刺他不切实际，然后在谁也说服不了谁的冷战后，他会主动去厨房去削水果，削两个，然后装作一脸不耐烦的递给我，我们在吃完后，便暂时言归于好，用下将棋的方式进行较量，通常情况下，他是下不赢我的，但也偶有例外。

有几次他赢了我，便缠着讨要奖品，也就是那时候，他第一次提出，让我叫一下他的名字，他的眼神有些可怜，但又有些不屑一顾的傲慢，打个不恰当的比方，有点像是帕克没吃饱时瞅着人的样子，我犹豫了下，叫他：“阿飞。”，他眼睛瞬间亮了起来，然后便开始用那怪声怪气的腔调让我亲他一下…真是弄不懂这个人的脑回路。

我闲来无事也会试着去分析他，他既不像带土小时候那么耿直，也不像阿飞那样古怪欢脱，和我记忆中那个苦大仇深的形象也相距甚远，甚至有时候安静下来，气质又和斑如出一辙。当我问他，他是不是一个崭新的人格时，他很不耐地用——他只是带土的一部分，是个零件这种话来噎我。他的目的达到了，从那之后我再没问过他这些。

我知道我们的关系正在缓和，我也不得不承认，我有些习惯他的存在了，谁让他平均每天近十小时的时间都在我面前晃悠，就连洗完澡也会故意在浴室里喊，他忘拿睡衣了，让我给他递进来，真不知道这种时候他为什么不用他那虚化转移的能力。

我们都默契的没有提木叶以及战争的事情，他就像突然忘掉了这一切一样，满足于过这种普通人的生活，连兴趣都发生了让我有些瞠目结舌的转移——在那次我发现他对电视上教如何织毛衣兴致勃勃后，他便大大方方地表现出他对于家政的热衷。

这就是我要记录下的关于他的几大不正常之处，现总结如下：

1、性格出入太大，极端化。

2、对某些问题有刻意逃避隐瞒之嫌。（注：密切关注此点）

3、兴趣变得古怪。

4、过于黏人。

我试着做了几个推断，但总觉得没抓住什么：

1）他意有所图，刻意伪装（可能性小）

2）他是分裂出的新人格（虽然说得通，但是遭到本人正面否定）

3）他理想发生改变，想过普通人的生活。（可能性微乎其微，在我们针锋相对的交谈中，他数次表达了对月之眼未能成功的遗憾。）

4）？？？？？

——他到底在想做些什么。

而这几天，他变得尤为古怪，有时候会一直盯着我不放，眯着眼睛半打量的样子，然后在他写进展报告的纸上涂涂画画。他变得极有耐心，会主动跟我讲一些他居于幕后操纵晓时的心路历程。吃饭的时候，会不停地给我夹菜，然后还要求我也夹给他… …然后也不管我愿不愿，便将他编的故事断断续续的讲给我听。

“笨蛋卡卡西又开始了他的旅行，这次，他来到了一座有九十九个坏蛋和一个大魔王的森林里。”

“…这些人都住哪？树上吗？”

“不要打断我。笨蛋卡卡西被坏蛋抓走了，因为坏蛋们想和他一起玩游戏，一个只有凑足一百个人才能玩的游戏。”

“… …”

“但是笨蛋卡卡西要继续旅行，他不想和这些坏蛋在一起玩了，于是，他便说，你们再不放我走，我就让魔王来杀掉你们。”

“你到底省略了多少前因后果啊。”

“坏蛋们说，你就留下来吧，你看，这样我们就是一百个人了，我们能够一直玩下去。但是笨蛋卡卡西拒绝了，他说，我是一个冒险家，和你们不是一路人，你们不顾我的意愿将我绑来了，本来就是错的，这座森林是魔王的，我会找他来消灭你们。”

“然后呢？”

“没有然后了。”

“你不是在讲故事吗？”

“这就是一个故事啊。”

他微微的翘起嘴角，扯动着布满伤疤的半边脸，那笑容看上去竟然无比的温和，我有些怔住了。

他倾过身子，只用嘴唇与我碰触了一秒，便离开了。

——“卡卡西，你怎么就不喜欢我呢？”

他用手摸着我的左眼，这么说着。

我的喉咙像被什么哽住了一样，说不出任何的话了。

***进展报告17 【3月29日】**

我决定做我想做的事情了，在我剩下不多的时间里。

至于卡卡西？

——管他怎么想呢。

***进展报告18 【3月30日】**

卡卡西今天的态度依旧冷淡。

我知道对付他这样的人必须得积极主动，如果你不把他撬开，他能一个人闷不吭声一整天。

不过，今天他看我的次数较往常多了五次左右，他以为我没发现？

***进展报告19 【4月1日】**

为了不被卡卡西听到，我和琳在纸上进行了交流（他看着亲热天堂，根本没注意我们）。

虽然我明确告诉琳，我不是她认识的那个带土，但是她坚持如此称呼我。

我做了件无聊的事情，我替过去的自己表白了，但琳只是笑，说那时候大家都还小，连喜欢是什么不懂。

我说现在我懂了，她没说什么，只是看了眼卡卡西，然后冲我微笑道，你决定好的事情，就按照你的意愿来，他总有一天会明白的。

我摇了摇头，我只是被分离出来的，对卡卡西极端的两种情绪的聚合体而已，我没资格。

琳却坚持道，你总是欺骗自己，你就是带土啊。

我很感激她，但我…没办法…

我病得太久，已经不知道自己是谁了。

***进展报告20 【4月2日】**

今天取得了突破。

我发现了卡卡西一个弱点，他对我表现出孩子气的一面没辙。

——以后就保持如此。

***进展报告21 【4月3日】**

我想多学点东西，比如把饭做的好吃一些。

或许这样他能记住我。

***进展报告22 【4月4日】**

毫无进展。

我摔碎了三个盘子，我还没法很好的控制我的情绪。

***进展报告23 【4月5日】**

和卡卡西一起去了趟康复中心，在那里见到了大蛇丸，他一眼就看出了我的变化，舌头舔着嘴唇嗤嗤笑了半天。

我去见了十尾，和它进行了毫无意义的谈话。

它似乎虚弱了些，一反常态的安静，我知道，快没时间了。

***进展报告24 【4月6日】**

卡卡西今天夸我了！

——上述语气只是我伪装出的效果。

我…也只是有一点开心而已。

***进展报告25 【4月7日】**

我偷偷的看了他锁在抽屉了所有备忘录，竟然是用暗部专用的密码书写的！

——不过难不倒我。

为什么被他一写，事情就变了味了？我有像他文中写得那样神经病吗？

他显然对某些事情一无所知，才会说出“他所需要的那个人从来不是我，我再清楚不过了。 ”这种话。

以及，这句话我也用过，我们在这方面可真是默契。

***进展报告26 【4月8日】**

现在我发现，其实卡卡西这个人真的挺好对付了。

只要你不违背他的原则和底线，在多数时候，他都顺着你来。

虽然嘴上很强硬就是了。

***进展报告27 【4月9日】**

我只是开玩笑的，我根本不在乎这个的。

但他叫了我的名字。

他第一次叫我的名字。

他叫我阿飞。

***进展报告28 【4月11日】**

他真挺好看的，虽然戴着面罩。

***进展报告29 【4月13日】**

时间快到了。

为什么这么快？

——我还没有把想做的事情做完。

***进展报告30 【4月14日】**

他习惯吃我做的东西了。

我和他看完了那部电视剧。

我和他听完了盘里所有的音乐。

我和他下了四十三局棋，胜三负四十。

我想，我该知足了。

***进展报告31 【4月15】**

我给他讲了一个故事。

我在他的唇上蹭了下。

他的头发有种清爽的香味，很软。

我想一直这么抱着他。

***进展报告32 【4月16早】**

再见，卡卡西。

**备忘录其七**

他走了。

在一个再普通不过的傍晚。我们一起吃完饭，看了会电视，一局棋还没下完的时候，他忽然耍赖般地说，这局下下去肯定是他赢，让我给他一个奖励…我向来不在这方面同他争执，便问他，这回又想干什么？

他挪到我的身边坐下，眼睛一直盯着我，也不说话，我皱了皱眉道：“怎么了？”

他突然将手伸到我的面罩上，说：“我想看看你的脸。”

“这是你要的奖励？”我开玩笑道。

但他却没有笑， 头微微的低垂着，我这时才注意到， 他的脸上少了层血色，显得苍白虚弱。

“这个不算。”他突然笑了笑，整张脸都舒展开来。

我没有阻止他掀开我面罩的动作，他慢慢地贴近我，用脸颊与我蹭了蹭，然后凑近我的耳朵那里，低声道：“卡卡西，我告诉你离开这里的方法。”

我身体一瞬间有些僵硬，警惕道：“你为什么突然说这些。”

“你不是一直就想从我这里问出这件事吗？”他眼睛里带着笑意，道：“我知道，这段时间你一直都勉强自己和我相处，顺着我的意思来，好从我这里套出话来。”

“你看你看，一这么说你的眼神就变了，卡卡西，看来你还没练到家啊。”他一把将我按回沙发上，平静地与我对视，道：“我是真的想要告诉你，我说过，我不会让自己变成死尸烂在外面的。”

我只是静静地打量他，揣摩着他这句话的真伪。他像是有些吃力的抬起手沿着我的脸上摸索着，然后将头埋在我的肩窝，低声地娓娓道来。

“必须如此吗？”听完后，我沉默了一会才问道。

他点了点头，忽然话锋一转：“卡卡西…能陪我说会话吗？”

“不是一直都在说话吗？”我察觉到他话中的疲惫，以为他累了，便问：“你困了？”

“再不说就没机会了。”他小声地嘀咕了一句，然后问我：“你觉得我今天早上煎的荷包蛋怎么样？”

“盐有点多—”

“… …你干脆不吃盐得了，已经放得很少了。”

“我还没说完呢，但是还不差，挺好吃的。”

“那和带土比起来呢？”

“他没做过这个。”

“所以说，在这点上我比过他了？”

“这有什么好比的？”

“谁让你那么在意他的？我妒忌！”

“… …”

“是真的，卡卡西，我真的妒忌死他了，心酸得要命。”

“别突然发神经。”

“每次跟你说真话你都以为我在开玩笑。”

他收起戏谑的口吻，认真地看着我，我和他视线相交，他的手垂了下来，整个人靠在我的身上，腿像蜷缩着，他缓缓道：“我就是欠你的。”

“你又犯病了。”

“估计是欠你太多了，搭上一只眼睛半条命还不够，最后还得…”他自顾自地说着，笑容有些苦涩，但也只是一瞬，便变回平时的样子，他叹息道：“我知道，你总以为我在骗你，怀有目的，哪怕我现在说我爱你，你也只会以为我在做戏，所以我不会说这种话。”

“卡卡西，如果我走了，你能记住我吗？会不会偶尔想起，有过我这么个人？”

“你能走去哪？”我怀疑地问道。

他摸了摸我的后颈，自言自语道：“我也不知道。”

“也许是…灰飞烟灭？”

在他说完之后，他便就着这个姿势，闭着眼睛，念着我的名字，声音越来越模糊。

我已经发觉到他的不对劲了，但他制止了我问他，他的声音微弱的有些听不见了，他说：“我的故事还没有讲完，你还记得吗？森林里的坏蛋…”

我知道他的意图了。

我知道他为什么坚持说故事没有结局了。

我知道他为什么把一切都告诉我了。

—— 他要走了。

他们一个个的，都是那么任性。

我手指有些颤抖，心口像是被尖锐的刀刃刮擦着，一紧一紧地疼着，但我仍冷静地听他用逐渐虚弱的声音慢慢地说话。

“我们讲讲坏蛋吧…”他半靠在我的身上，湿热的呼吸触到我的皮肤，他像是叹息又像是高兴般地说着：“坏蛋最好的结局啊，就是像现在这样了…”

他的声音越来越小了，他说：“对了，我刚才的奖励还没用呢…”

他似乎已经没有力气再起身了，他整个人都放松下来靠在我的身上，头微微地动了下，几不可闻地道：“卡卡西，最后…叫一次我的名字吧。”

我听见自己有些沙哑的声音叫他：“带土。”

他睫毛颤动了一下。

我抬起手，缓缓地摸着他的头，轻声道：“阿飞。”

我感觉他笑了，因为我的脖子那里湿润了一片。

**进展报告33 【4月20日】**

我也不知道我什么要写这个，但是看这个本子上，写了好多的字，好像都是我写的。

但是我完全看不懂…里面的人我一个都不认识。

我醒来的时候就觉得奇怪，我不在木叶村，不在自己的家里，而是在一个戴面罩的大叔的家里…我一开始怀疑这个大叔是不是敌国的忍者把我绑架过来了，但看情况又不是绑架。

这个屋子里有我和他的合影，我还搂着他的脖子看上去很亲密的样子，而且我醒来的时候，那位大叔还攥着我的手，虽然在我醒来的一刹那，他就松开了。他的眼睛里布着血丝，眼睛下面有些发青，一看就是很长时间没睡觉了。真是奇怪，他是在守着我吗？

可我真的不认识他。

当我这么问他的时候，他没说什么，只是和我四目相对，似乎在确认我有没有撒谎。

“你叫什么？”他语气平直的问道。

我在忍者学校可是不白读的，观察能力是基本功。从周围这些线索和他的表现很容易判断出来，他肯定是认识我，而且…我们很熟？

他的眼睛完全睁开的时候，便有股锐气和压迫感，让人不寒而栗，我老老实实地回答道：“宇智波带土。”

“几岁？”他平静地与我对视。

“十，十三。”我突然有些紧张，因为那张照片上看起来，我起码三十三了，可我记得我确实是十三，我怕他以为我在撒谎。

他微微拧了拧眉，眼神变得有些复杂，他大半张脸都被遮在面罩下面，我无法看清他的神情，但有些诡异的是，我心里却清晰的知道，他此刻一定是嘴唇抿成了一条直线，心绪重重。

或许是因为我刚刚醒来，他并没有多问，他伸手去拿桌子上那碗汤，似乎是想递给我，但是并没有——他起身，端着那个碗，走出了房间。

我松了口气，和这个人在一起的时候，我总有种如坐针毡的感觉，他在这个屋子里的时候，我老觉得喘不上气，压抑的难受。

没等我放松多久，他便回来了，还是端着那个碗，那上面正冒着热气。

——他刚才…是给我热汤去了？

我小心翼翼地瞅着他，他像是很习惯照顾我一样，舀了一勺汤晾了一下，然后递到我嘴边。

“烫吗？”他问道。

我下意识地点了点头。

他似乎想起了什么，然后再喂的时候，便对着那勺子那吹了吹。

我顿时有些脸红。

之后，我一直胡思乱想，试图找出这些问题的答案。

——他到底是谁？和我什么关系？

我能想到最离谱的大概是，他是我失散多年的亲爹。

这要被我妈妈知道了，一定会从坟里跳出来骂我的，我身上宇智波家的血统可是在明显不过了。

等喝完这碗汤，我实在是忍不住了，问了一句：“这是哪？”

我没问他的身份，我直觉他不会告诉我。

他将碗放好，十分自然地替我擦了擦嘴角，面色沉静地道：“你记得多少？”

“什么？”

“除了姓名年龄之外的事情。”

“很多啊，木叶村，忍校，中忍考试，还有那些需要帮助的老奶奶。”

我开了个小玩笑，但是他实在是没有幽默感，并没有笑，而是冷淡地接着问我：

“忍校同期的其他人你还有印象吗？”

“当然记得，不过我说了你也不认识。”

“你说说看。”

“阿斯玛，红，凯，玄间… …”我数了数我记得的人。

听完，他沉默了一会，注视着我的眼睛，道：“野原琳，你记得吗？”

我摇了摇头，坦白道：“不知道，这个人是谁？”

他一直在观察我的反应，当我说出这句话的时候，他手微微地收紧，眼帘微垂。

“你在房间里呆着，别乱跑，我一会就回来。”他起身，嘱咐了我一句，便离开了。

他似乎很放心，认为我一定会听他的话… …

——等等，我的问题他还没回答呢。

可来不及了，我意识到这一点的时候，已经被他套了不少话，而且他现在人也不在。我心里泛起嘀咕，这人要不是警惕心太重，那就是天生的口风紧，他从头到尾没透露给我多少信息。

等他走后，我便将这个屋仔细检查了一遍，搜寻一切能让我得知真相的蛛丝马迹。

然后我便发现这个叠纸订起的本子，后面几页散落着，看字迹应该是同一个人写的，或者说…是自称为宇智波带土的人写的。这叠标着进展报告的日记，似乎丢失了不少，有一些还被涂抹的乱糟糟的，看不清字迹，剩下的那些内容也平淡无奇，只有一句两句，像是刻意写出来给人看的。

里面提到的一些人和地方我也毫无印象。

正当我十分沮丧地想将这叠纸放回去的时候，我发现在有一页的背后写着一行字。

十分的潦草、简短，只有一句话——

“我把他还给你了。”

——这是什么意思？

我盯着这行字看了好久，这个他指得谁？卡卡西？（我从报告里得知了那位大叔的名字，这是我到现在唯一的收获。）

先在这里停下一下笔。

我刚才又在其他纸的背面看了看，一无所获，

这句话好像是给另一个人的留言，我不确定是不是给我看的，因为也没写给谁，很随意的一行字，每个字之间还留有很大的空隙，但我仔细观察那些字的时候，发现尾端有些轻微的颤抖，尤其是写“你”的时候，笔压的比其他字还要重。

我突然灵光一闪，翻开那张纸的正面，找到“你”字正对的那处，也不知道是不是巧合，那里对着的，正好是“卡卡西”。

**【4月20日】晚**

我对着镜子看了又看——镜子里的人显然是我，但… …

这又怎么会是我呢？

先不说那半张脸遍布的伤疤是怎么弄出来的，这张脸比我以前的要成熟多了，线条也很硬朗，像是我在一觉之间老了十多岁似的。说真的，我对此确实感到新奇，毕竟不是人人都能在一瞬间变成大人，虽然这看上去并不值得羡慕。我的个子高了许多，但是比那个大叔还是要矮一些，我想要和他平视只能仰着头或者微微垫着脚，这真让人感到不愉快。

对了，忘了写他回来时候的事情，我发现了可疑的几点。

大概一个多小时，他就回来了。我听见门口的响动，便去开了门——他正准备掏出钥匙，见我已经将门打开了，便将钥匙揣回了兜里。我注意到，他穿着黑色呢子大衣，随意的围着一条深蓝针织围巾，他的衣服和头发上，散落着雪花。他戴着面罩，眼皮半阖，连睫毛上也沾着雪花，一只手插在大衣的口袋里，另一只手拎着一个购物袋。他站在那里，高挑而瘦削，走廊间暗沉的橘色灯光照在他脸上，让他那懒散而平静的神情看上去有点说不出的冷意。

外面已经是冬天了吗？可我记得在我醒来前，明明还很热，街头还在卖西瓜和冷饮，而且按照时间日记上的时间，现在是四月份，怎么会下雪… …但我当时没时间去思考这些问题，我见他回来了，支吾着也说不出话来，只是侧过身让他进来。他冲我道了声谢谢，语气平淡而疏远，我心里头莫名的扯动了一下。

我低着头，看着那袋子，里面是些蔬菜水果。他拎着袋子的那只手冻得通红——我在主动接过那袋东西时与他的手碰触了一下，冻得我瑟缩了一下，我十分怀疑他是不是在雪地里站了很久，可这有些不合常理。

他似乎已经料到我看了那些报告，对我说，那上面记得一些东西都无关紧要，让我不用去深究。他这话里透露出了一个重要的信息，这说明，应该还有一些记着重要线索的东西存在，但是他并没有往下再说下去，转而问我晚饭想吃些什么…我有些怔忪，有种感觉从我心里慢慢浮现，好像是…我们一起生活了好多年，那种熟悉的，温暖的感觉。但这并不足以让我放松对他的警惕，他身上的谜团太多了，我甚至连他是敌是友都还没弄清楚。

晚饭是他做的，除了两个家常菜外，他还煎了一个荷包蛋给我…可他为什么只煎了一个？我有些纳闷，想了想，还是叫了声他的名字，问他：“卡卡西，你不吃吗？”

他在听到我叫他的一刹那，神情微变，但只极为短暂的几秒，他便面色平静地道：“我不爱吃这个。”

可他说这话的时候，眼神远比那冷淡的神情要来得复杂，不知出于何种缘故，我望着他说了句：“我也不爱吃。”

他拿筷子的手停顿了一下，才道：“是吗？我记得你以前喜欢。”

他似乎想起了什么，又加了句:“也可能是我记错了。”

我皱了皱眉，道：“我很讨厌荷包蛋，太油腻了。”

我看着他始终低着头，又强调了一遍：“我很讨厌吃这个。”

他终于抬起了头，与我四目相对，我的心口微微一紧，有点不习惯这种对视。正当我准备移开视线的时候，他冲我笑了笑，像是哄小孩那样地道：“那好，我以后不做这个了。”

——这是他第一次对我笑。

我低下头咬了口那个蛋。

——好咸。

晚饭后是我洗的碗，我坚持如此，毕竟就目前的处境看我是在白吃白喝，没有道理还什么活都让对方干。

我洗碗的时候，他坐在客厅的沙发上，沉默地看着茶几上那个棋盘，过了好久，他才用手慢慢地拿起棋子，似乎是在复盘，从我这个角度看过去，他的背微微佝着，像是一张未张满的弓，看似懒散闲适却时刻会紧绷起来。他身上总带着这种道不清的矛盾感，就像此刻，他侧脸看上去明明毫无表情，如同硬质的花岗岩一样深邃而沉默，但只要看着他，就仿佛能感受他在那平静下压抑的情绪，我找不到什么合适的语句来形容这种感觉，非要说的话，就好比是凛冬时无法消融的冰雪，你不用伸手触碰到它，那股凉意便已袭身而上，寒冷刺骨。

在我过去的生活里从未出现过这样一个人——谜团重重沉默少言，拒人千里的同时又温和有礼，而当他冲我微笑的时候，却让我无端的心惊胆战。

我试图去套他的话，但我发现我连靠近他都很难做到，我的身体似乎本能的排斥与他接近，但是视线又无法从他身上挪开，我的眼睛仿佛能看到他所看到的事物… …尤其是当他凝视着那盘棋的时候，我能感觉到，他正在等待着对面空旷的位置，等待那里坐着一个人，冲他招手道：“卡卡西，来下一局。”

他等待着那个人耍赖般地道：“我赢了，你给我什么奖励？”

但我知道他等不到了，因为我看见他抬起眼看着那个位置。

——那里空空如也。

**备忘录其八**

他总是这么任性，一而再再而三。

但我无法去责备他，因为他，已经不记得我了。

他用戒备的眼神看着我，神情紧张惴惴不安，警惕得像是来到了陌生地方的动物一样。我并不失望于此事，毕竟对于他，遗忘或许能够给他一线生机。

他后来的经历使得他偏执而矛盾，理智谨慎步步为营的同时又些不合时宜的疯狂，所以直到最后，哪怕他几乎骗过了所有人，我也并不认为他是个心机深沉的人。人总是无法背离自己的本性，这或许也是为什么他要扮演阿飞这个角色的原因——他从小便是如此，总弄出些滑稽可笑的纰漏，但我并没有因为而瞧不起他，相反，他于那时的我来说是个极为特殊的存在，在我叫他哭包和吊车尾的同时，也不曾忽略他的梦想——成为火影，将家族的标志刻上影岩。

在那个战争的年代，像他这样的人实则是少数，更多的是同我一样——没有家族，没有伟大的梦想，每天睁开眼睛便是战斗，接不完的任务，杀不完的敌人，那些所谓英雄和崇高的理想早已遥不可及，在你清醒的认识并不断强化忍者本身便是战争的工具这个事实时，何谈梦想？但就是有带土这样天真的人，明明是家族的平庸之辈，明明胆小爱哭，就连喜欢一个人都不敢当面说出来，他却能笑着说他终有一天能成为火影。

对他，我从来都是冷眼旁观——但唯有他说这句话时候，我正视着他，对上他的双眼，竟觉得有种坚不可摧的意志，仿佛有火焰在燃烧，岩浆在滚啸，热烫而浓烈、胸腔不断的鼓噪。

宇智波带土，宇智波带土，宇智波带土

我曾以为，他的信念是不会磨灭的，即便那时以为他已亡故，我仍然如此坚信着，践行他的理念、模仿他的一切，直至最后，我甚至感觉，带土有一部分的灵魂在我身上苏醒，他仍然还活着，并通过我们共同的那只眼睛，看着他所热爱的这个世界。

而后来的事情，已经毋庸赘述，他走上他人生中最不应该走的那条路，而那些理想信念早已弃之如敝履，当年那闪耀着热烈光芒的眼睛早已死气沉沉。

所以我看着现在的他，时光仿佛回溯到十数年前。即便他忘了我，忘了这两年来的点点滴滴，我也并不感到失望与难过，即便偶尔间隙，我不可避免的会想起和阿飞那未完的一局——无论和哪个时候的带土，我和他之间总是留有遗憾。

现在的他也尽可能避免与我接触，但我能感受他情绪的变化——

他在惧怕我，即便他强撑出那种落落大方的镇定，但是毕竟是心理年龄退化了，演技完全不堪与后时相较。

我问了他一些问题，没有费力就得知了他的情况，他没有撒谎，也没有此必要。他的遗忘比我想象中要彻底，那么，在此之前阿飞告诉我的出去的方法或许已经行之无效了。

而我们彼此的时间都不多了，我必须要救他，无论是出于任务或者私情，我都不能让他死。

我去了趟花店，如果连那个人都不知道别的方法的话，也只能那样做了，虽然我并不想重蹈覆辙。在花店门口，黑绝拦下了我，说店主正在看书，没时间会客。我并没有离开，而是在门口站了大约一个小时，才被允许进去。我本以为这是宇智波斑故意难为我，毕竟从任何意义上我们都不是一路人，但直到离开的时候白绝告知我，我被拦在外面的原因很简单——这外面下了几天几夜的大雪，他送给柱间的一盆花都被冻死了。

我问，这和我有什么关系？

白绝只是看了我一眼，捂着嘴笑，幽幽道：

——因为你… …

让阿飞伤心了啊。

**进展报告34 【4月23日】**

外面的雪停了。 

地上是白茫茫的一片，连脚印都看不见几个，鸟鸣的声音也很少听到，寂静而单调。

他从不向我解释什么，甚至很少与我说话。起初这种沉默的，连眼神都不用交汇的气氛让我感到很安心。他的眼睛虽然总是无神的耷拉着，整个人看上去无精打采，但是只是他出现在我身边，我的汗毛便倒竖，心也开始揪起来，我的眼前总出现一些不属于我的记忆的片段，这让我有些害怕。我知道不该用害怕这个词，以火影为目标的人应该是无所畏惧所向披靡的，看来我的修行还远远不够。

我没有办法很清楚的描述这种害怕的感觉，我就像是被一分为二了。拿我这身上不明所以的一半伤疤来说，我不清楚它的来历，我没有这部分记忆，在此之前我也没见过卡卡西这个人，我甚至从来没有离开过木叶村。可是现在，我的的确确生活在这里，和一个我所认为的陌生人，就好像这一半的我和另一半的我在完全不同的两个世界里生活着，我们都不知道彼此的存在，但是某一天，一觉醒来，我误闯进了这里，我成为了他。这种想法纵然荒诞可笑，但是我想不到更好的解释了。我将那沓写着进展报告的纸翻来覆去的看，那上面提到我得病了，我很想去问问卡卡西那所谓的病到底是什么，但是我只要看着他，看着他戴着面罩轮廓分明的脸，半阖的眼睛…心里就开始打颤，原本在心里排练过无数次的话也像是泡在水里的面一样糊成一团，最终在他的视线下，我只能耳朵发烫低下头含糊的和他打了声招呼便躲回到了房间里，对着床头柜那张我和他头挨着头，同围着一条芥末黄长围巾的照片发愣。

那看上去，我们亲密的好像住在同一个洞穴的松鼠，在冬天里互相依偎着取暖。照片上两个人都在笑，连眼睛都是温暖的，呵出的白色的雾气仿佛近在眼前… …但现在一切都是那么陌生，我心口变得空荡荡的，冰凉的空气嗖嗖地灌进来，我努力地使自己去想别的事情，便将那张照片向下盖住，翻了个身将自己蒙在被子里。

没多久他来敲门了，我赶紧从床上跳起来，第一反应是对着镜子整理了一下自己乱糟糟的头发…我也不知道这是为什么，我要在他面前这么注重仪表。虽然这么想着，但是我还是在确保自己看起来万无一失之后，才开了门让他进来。

他的眼睛在我还没来得及叠的被子上扫了一眼，我身体立刻有些僵硬，就像是被当场逮住作弊一样心里发慌，我往床边那侧了侧身，支支吾吾的道：“我…我只有今天没叠被子。”说完我就后悔了，这显得我十分心虚，我本来可以大大方方理直气壮，这是我住的房间，但我表现的好像他才是这的主人。

他随意的甩甩手表示不在意这件事，配合他那懒散的神情我觉得我受到了冷待，他根本不关心我，至少不像我刚醒来那样关心。

“带土。”他叫着我的名字，声音清朗而低沉，让我有些出神的想起，在村里听过的一位老艺人弹奏的古琴，也是像这样，让人心口像是被拨乱了似的，胸口一阵阵的嗡鸣。

他让我换上厚衣服，他要带过我一个地方。

他熟练的从衣柜里取下一件黑色长款大衣、衬衫裤子等递给我，堵下了我快要问出口的——你要带我去哪？我怀疑他是不是故意的，但是他的神情是一贯的平静。就像我刚才写到的，他从不向我解释什么…但现在，我觉得并不好过。

我站在原地等着他离开我好换衣服，但是他像是不明白我的意思一样仍然安静的看着我，我实在是憋不住了，便小声提醒他道：“我要换衣服。”

他一动不动，只是抬了抬眼皮：“没关系，我不介意的。”

我被噎的不知道该怎么回答了，在我想该怎么礼貌又不生疏的请他出去时，他又叫了声我的名字，催促了我一句， 我的身体便不听指挥的迅速自己动起来，几秒钟就解开了睡衣的扣子，开始脱起衣服。

——我为什么要这么听他的话！

但是上衣已经脱了，我便索性转过身开始脱睡裤，我还没有别人面前坦露的习惯，那让人浑身不自在。而就在我脱到一半的时候，我突然感受到他的气息，还有他那略有些冰凉的指温，贴在我的背脊那里，我浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，所有的血液仿佛都涌到了他贴近我的那部分。

他环住我的腰，附在我耳边轻声道：“我帮你。”

然后我便感到一股力道，让我转身，和他面对面，四目相对。他的手指沿着我右边脸皱折蜿蜒的疤痕抚摸着，我的胸腔像是股火苗，随着他一下下的抚摸，热烈而旺盛的燃烧着，而就这在这股火焰将我浑身都烧得滚烫的时候，他出其不意的拉下了他的面罩，我眼睛连一下都不敢眨，但是还是未能看清他面罩下面的样子，因为他的唇已经覆盖上我的，温柔得像是飘散在水面的叶子，随着水波起起伏伏。

我不确定我有没有和人接过吻了，因为这感觉是如此的熟悉，甚至连嘴唇的温度和触感都仿佛深刻在记忆里… …他的吻和他给人的印象截然不同，在开始温柔的触碰后，便是激烈而火热，我的身体本能的配合着他，我甚至不知道这种本能是哪来的，但是在我反应过来的时候，已经是我变成主导，他的胸口上下起伏着，热气呼在我的脸上，我双手紧紧的箍住他的腰，我们严丝合缝的贴合着，汗水沿着额头向下流，沾湿了鬓角，他银色的头发闪着明亮的光泽。

“带土，看来无论是哪个你，精力都一样充沛。” 

他声音有丝沙哑的性感，他看着我半开玩笑的说道。然后便迅速的又戴上他的面罩，我看不清他的神情，他已经站在离我一步远的地方，平静的好像刚才没有发生任何事情一样。

“该出发了。”他这样说着。

我往下看了一眼，发现不知何时他已经将我的睡裤褪下。他转过身不再看我，我动作迟缓的穿着衣服，像是被一个巨大的谜团和漩涡卷进去一样——满脑子都是那个吻。

但我仍然没问他，或许在他眼里，我表现的更为冷淡和沉默。

我换好衣服，他在临出门时披上一件大衣，和我这件是同样款式的，而当他从外面的衣柜拿出围巾戴上时，我有些怔忪，那是我在照片上看到的那条。

外面仍然严寒刺骨，风吹得树摇影动。我和他并肩走着，不时的看着那条围巾，他注意到我的视线，脚步放缓，低下头看着我问道：“冷吗？”

我没有作声，我的脑袋那时已经迟钝到没法很快做出反应。他停了下来，拉了下我的衣袖，我也停在原地，他望着我微笑了一下，眼睛弯了弯，柔和得和地下那白绒绒的雪花一样，只是看着，就好像要融化了。他解下那条围巾，将我揽了过来，重新缠绕在我们两人的脖间，那围巾很长，两人围起来仍有余裕，粗软的毛线，温暖的贴在皮肤上，像是伸手放在冒着热气的火炉边。

他伸出手，同我的挽在一起，风吹过来的时候，我们的头发缠绕在一起，连着那条围巾，彼此体温也像是贴在一起，我几乎忘了外面的严寒，全身上下都暖乎乎的。

我跟着他这么走着，不知目的，不知去处，前方白雪皑皑，连着这天幕尽头，仿佛只剩下我们。

**进展报告35 【4月24日】**

事情有点不对劲，经过上次那件事后。

**进展报告36 【4月25日】**

可那之后什么都没有发生… …

**进展报告37 【4月26日】**

就这样过下去，好像也没什么不好的。

**进展报告38 【4月27日】**

我不该再胡思乱想了，我的大脑，不，身体的每一个细胞都在提醒我，不能再靠近他！他太危险了，我根本不知道他的目的。

或许我变成现在这样和他有直接的关系，哪怕他表现的再平静，但是仍然有些破绽。

那天我就发现他有些怪怪的，他带我去了一家医院，奇怪的是那里的人竟然都认识我。有个头发很长，瘦削阴森的男人还和我打招呼，问我的情况，好在卡卡西挡在我前面，没让我和那个人直接交谈。他和那个人寒暄了几句就拉着我走了，我和那个人擦肩而过的时候，那人露出个诡异的笑容，然后做出一个口型。我当时看见他笑就头皮发麻，根本没顾着想那到底是什么意思，现在回忆来看，他大约说的是“来找我”。我不觉得我能和他进行什么愉快的交谈，他看起来就像是匍匐在草丛里的蛇还是别的什么冷冰冰带鳞片的动物，我向来不喜欢这种阴测测的人，他们多半是善于谎言和欺骗的阴谋家，比较起来，我更信任卡卡西，哪怕他从不多话，隐瞒了我很多事，甚至让我觉得很危险，但是我觉得他不会骗我。

卡卡西带我去了一个小房间，那里面有个大铁笼子，关着一个奇形怪状的动物！我甚至不知道那到底算不算是动物，我们进去的时候，那个体型庞大的家伙安静的趴在笼子里，一动不动，如果不是它的胸腔那个部位还在微微起伏，嘴里散发出诡异的气味，它看起来和死了差不多。卡卡西看到它的时候，脸色立刻变了，他的眉毛深深的拧起来，连眼神都变得深沉而凝重，他指了下那个笼子，示意我走过去。我的身体一向比我要听他的话…我靠近那个笼子，心里有些打鼓，这个大家伙看起来比那些猛兽什么可怕多了，它的爪子伸出来都能将我贯穿，不过看起来它似乎已经没那个气力了。等我在笼子跟前站定，它缓缓睁开眼睛，发出呜呜的声音，那声音很像是夜晚风吹过洞穴时的啸声。

它的眼睛很大，只有一只，上面有一圈圈的纹路，让我莫名的觉得很熟悉。它那样叫了几声，便停了下来，只是用那只独眼看着我，那里面有些浑浊的液体在打转，使它看上去很不妙。我像是突然拥有了某种怪异的能力，我感觉它在跟我对话，我们似乎是连接在一起的，甚至于它眼中那隐隐的蔑视和不甘我都能知道的一清二楚。

我的脑袋像是被电流击过，有什么尖锐的东西正往里面穿凿着，两个画面不停地在里面打转，一个浑身是血的女孩子，还有被压在石头底下的我… …

我身上的骨头像是被碾碎了一样疼，腿几乎有些支持不住了，在我感觉脚发软有下坠感的时候，一个沉稳有力的手臂扶住了我——是卡卡西。他的眼神比刚才还要凝重，在扶住我的时候，他问我，有没有感觉到什么，时间之类的话，我当时耳中嗡鸣作响，没有听的很清楚，但我下意识的摇了摇头，我对他撒了谎。

我们走出去的时候，那个大家伙已经闭上了眼睛，它的呼吸比刚才还要微弱了。

——我突然有种如释重负的感觉，好像我期盼已久的事情终于要来了，但我不知道我究竟在等待些什么，我也没有去再去细想，因为卡卡西的那个吻扰乱了我，让我不知所措，沉迷在掀开他的面具，拨开他那层用平静掩饰的坚硬的壳，我想看看真实的他到底是怎样的，这让我万分着迷，甚至忘记了时间，忘记了一开始对他的畏惧。

就在昨天的晚上，我们正准备睡下，他脱下上衣，露出手臂上那个像是钩状火焰的刺青，我脑袋中突然模糊的闪过什么，便问了他一句：“你杀过人吗？”

他安静的点了点头。

我像是有点着魔似的接着问道：“你杀过同伴吗？”

他终于停下了动作，他的眼皮微微的抬起，我注意到他的手臂有些颤抖，脖子向下低了一些，脸隐藏在阴影里，他的声音像是鼓锤敲出的闷响，他没有看着我。

“杀过。”

“你后悔吗？”

他深深的看了我一眼，那里面的情感复杂到无法形容。

“人死了，一切便已终了。”

他给出一个模棱两可的回答，我知道他原本不想这么说的，他是故意说给我听的。

原本到这里我本应该不再问下去，要知道一直以来我都害怕过多的面对他，即使从那天起我们的关系拉近了很多，但是我们只是说些无关痛痒的话。可是今天，我无法克制自己的情绪，像是有什么在催促着我，在逼迫着我。

“如果这个世界已经到了逼迫人杀害自己同伴的地步，那么我宁可毁掉它。”

“卡卡西，你的心里一定很痛苦吧。”

“为什么要去面对一个这样的世界…混乱无序，相互倾轧，残忍肮——”

“够了！带土。”

他从未用这么大的声音和我说过话，他站起身来，眼睛变得冷酷而危险，那神情莫名的让我感到安心，好像这样才应该是真正的他。

——他不该在我面前掩饰什么。

——他不该骗我。

——不，他不会骗我。

他是卡卡西。

我的身体突然像卸了劲一样，刚才那股狂热，接近疯狂的感觉退潮般的涌下去了，我怔怔的看着俯视着我的卡卡西，突然不知所措。

他的眼神如此的冷淡，但是却饱含着同情和怜悯，十分矛盾的杂糅在一起。在那一瞬间，我感到我似乎接近真相的那一部分。

他就是如此看待我的， 他怜悯我，他提防我。

而我终于也确确实实的明白了，他之所以搬来和我一起睡，并不是出于别的我所想象那种，甚至那天的吻或许也是他刻意为之的。

他是为了监视我。

他是在试探我。

我却直到现在才想明白。

我想我该远远的躲开他了，他太危险了。

**进展报告39 【5月2日】**

我听了一个很长的故事，从大蛇丸这里。

在大概两个小时之前，他坐在我现在坐的这个位置，抚摸着松木桌子上的一只蜥蜴标本，用他那蛇类般的金色竖瞳打量着我，眼神像是打量猎物或者实验品那样的兴趣盎然。他并不意外我的拜访，我还未开口，他便请邀请我进到他的办公室，那里两杯刚泡好的茶正冒着热气。

“带土君来找我，想问关于卡卡西的事情，还是关于你自身呢？”他开门见山道，手指绕着鬓边的长发，青白的嘴唇露出的笑容有些不可捉摸。

虽然他表现的礼貌而温文，但是我仍对他抱有极强的警惕，我知道他是想从我这里获得些什么才让我来找他。

“你对我的过去了解多少？”

他的舌头在下唇那打了转，慈爱的眼神像是看着一个孩子：“全部。”

“我要做些什么你才愿意告诉我。”我平静的目视着他，虽然我并不觉得我身上有什么值得人惦记的。

他轻轻地摇了摇头，一下下地摸着那个干燥的蜥蜴硬皱的表皮，像是获得了极大的快乐一般陈述道：“不用你做任何事情，我会告你所有的真相，听完后便由你做出选择，你尽可以做任何你想要做的。”

“为什么？”我有些怀疑，他为什么如此轻易的便告诉我，他看上去一点都不像那种无所图的好心人。

他又露出那种阴测测的笑容，他眯着眼睛，脖子往我这伸了伸，像是一条游走的蟒蛇。

“我是个观察者，一名科学家。”他如此解释道：“世间万物都是我研究的对象，而现在，此时此刻，我对你的人生，你的选择充满兴趣。所以你放心，我不会对你撒谎，因为那会影响这个美妙实验的结果。”

他用右手敲了敲桌子的边缘，发出磕磕的响声，我的心跳随之逐渐加快，我仿佛闻到了柏油和甘松香的气味，手里握着的那个温热的白瓷茶杯也变得滚烫而沉重。

“我们从十八年前讲起好了——”他的声音黏嗒而潮湿，带着一丝阴柔。

那是一个很长的故事，长到听完之时我手里的那杯热茶早已变得冰凉，我循着他的话语，仿佛穿过了一漫长而漆黑的隧道，一条蜿蜒曲折的昏暗巷道，但那尽头不是苍白的曙光，而是一个又一个模糊的脸庞，埋在尘埃里。

“所以说，这里的一切都是假的？所有人都是假的？真正的我…在哪？”我发出的声音喑哑而干涩，像是从喉咙里挤出来的。

他略有些不赞同的蹙了蹙眉，交叉着双手颇为认真的看着我问道：“你认为什么才是真实？”

“原来的世界…木叶村…忍者…还有，还有战争——”我思绪无比混乱，断断续续的说着。

他摇了摇头，眼里露出那种近乎痴迷的微光，像是对我在说，又像是自言自语：“你看，在我讲完那个故事之前，你不曾怀疑过这个世界，因为这里的一切除却你上述提到的那些无关紧要的构成，它本身便如此真实而独立，这就是六道仙人的力量，或者说，十尾的力量。”

“你创造了一个真实的世界，我们所有人都在这里生活着。”他微笑着，放在标本上手指骨节分明而苍白，那下面那只惨绿的蜥蜴仿佛活过来了一般，睁着那鼓着的黢黑的眼球盯着我。

“不——这里都是假的。”我摇了摇头，坚定自己的想法：“这里的人，包括你在内，都不是原本的，如果谁想要离开，他就能离开这里，因为外面的世界，我所在的那个地方，才是现实，这里只是…只是一粒糖果那样的世界，被亮晶晶的纸包着。”

他笑了，原本瘦削凹陷的脸颊也变得丰盈，看上去就像是一个和蔼的医生。

“带土君，你知道你最大的问题是什么吗？”

我看着他，摇了摇了头。

“比起用谎言欺骗别人，你更擅于欺骗自己。”他慢悠悠的，像打着节拍那样的说着，声音幽远而低沉。

“什么意思。”

“糖果的世界会在撕开那层纸后就轻易的融化，而这里——”他看向窗外丛丛的山毛榉，一字字仿佛钝器砸地———

“这个世界永远不会消失。”

直到他离开这里，我仍然处于一种迷迷蒙蒙的状态，周围尽是迷雾，而我面前却有无数的岔道，所有的指示牌都语焉不详，带着暧昧的揶揄。

我像是在听别人的故事，隔着玻璃在看另一个人搭台唱戏，但底下的观众却说上面的那个人就是我，然后恍然间，那个站在台上的就变作了我，而他站在了玻璃的后面，不发一言。我毫不知情，慌张无措，甚至连话都说不利落，只能孤零零的站在台上。而卡卡西还有那个叫琳的女孩，他们并不在底下，他们坐在很高很高的地方，俯视着我。

当我写到这里，写到卡卡西这个名字，我感到一种随之而来的焦虑，我似乎忘了什么重要的事情，我必需要告诉他（不是我趁他出门偷跑出来这件事，我并不为此感到后悔）。

是另外一件，心底突然迸发的焦急和紧迫让我握笔都有些不稳，我得想起来，那到底是什么 。

在此之前，我要去纲手医生的办公室偷拿一样东西，大蛇丸已经将钥匙给了我。

他说或许我会想看看——

那里有卡卡西的备忘录。 

**备忘录其九**

墙上的挂钟已经走到了五时三刻，带土现在或许正在医院里纲手的办公室，翻看我的那些记录吧。——这与计划相差无几。

一切都快结束了。

在此之前，我时常会想，这个任务结束的时候，我会是怎样的心情？ 等回到了现实的世界，我又该怎么去面对那个带土？（或许我并没有这个机会）我不愿意去逃避这些，我设想过很多的答案，无数次的去模拟可能的场景。这就和我的战斗方式一样，已经融入了我的意识里——耐心的观察敌人，分析局面，飞快演算一切的可能性。

但带土不是敌人，至少现在不是。

他已经构不成威胁了，如今的他，虚弱到一个普通的下忍都能轻而易举的要他的性命，他躺在医院的独立病房里，肌肉萎缩到只有薄薄的一层，脸颊、胸口、背脊的皮肤都凹陷了下去，只有那口残余的呼吸证明他还活着。我知道他求生意志并不强烈，所以放任自己的意识沉迷，就像他所说的那样，这个世界对于他来说是地狱，是死亡。我无法改变他这种想法，就像他无法改变我的立场。我们彼此的人生在神无毗之桥那一战、在那个石洞崩塌的那一刻，就已经走上了岔道，我代表的或许也并非正义，但他的所作所为却是大错铸就，他得活下来赎罪，他应该活下来。

——我想让他活下来。

我知道我的理由是如此的蹩脚。

五代火影之所以让我接下这个任务，与我曾是带土的同伴无关，与我对木叶的忠心也无关，她选择我的理由只有一个，我是最想让带土活下的人，我会千方百计的设法救回他，这点她以及其他人办不到，哪怕出于局面的平衡，考虑带土死亡后的种种风险，他们也无法保证自己不会临时起杀心。

所以…带土他会活下来，哪怕拼尽我的一切，哪怕意识在这个世界消散，我也让他在现实世界里醒来——二十年前在神无毗，他给了我他的写轮眼，并且将琳托付与我，我违背了约定，并的确亏欠于他。

那么这一次，连着这双眼睛和命，便一并还给他。

我们之间，恩怨纠葛早已无法理清，这里的虚虚实实也只是重复着过去的一切：我们在不合时宜之际相交，在关系和缓心意相通之时分离。

他讲到的那个故事，我早该明白其中的意思了，他比我看的要明白。

那就是我们的结局，戛然而止，就像骤然熄灭的蜡烛，或许你能看见那余留的烟柳，但火光不复。

他以阿飞的人格消失之前告诉我那个离开的方法，不是为了让我带他出去，他自始至终不曾这样打算，他只是想让我活着离开，可笑的是在这方面，我们总是出奇的一致。

他累了，他想斩断与这世界与我的联系，所以他提前剧透给我他的故事，他是森林里注定被消灭的坏蛋，而我是不知疲惫的旅行者。

可这次他错了，我没法这样无止境的行走下去了，或许我也想在森林里歇歇脚，或许我也想被安静的埋葬在那片土地里。

因为… …

看看我这一生，还剩下什么？

**进展报告40【5月3日】**

他显然没料到我就这样回来了，没有生气、愤怒，没有如他所愿的想杀了他。我甚至还去便利店买了些牛奶和蔬菜，这样我们下一餐还有得吃。当我这样拎着购物袋，按响门铃，让他接一下手中的东西时候，他久久没有动静。我表现的就像我真的只是出门买了一趟菜，我还冲他笑了下，拍了下他的肩膀。

这些天的相处，我从未见过他露出这样的神情，我毫不怀疑如果现在给他换一身黑西装，胸口别上一朵白花，那么见到他的人都会以为这个男人一定是沉浸失去亲人，亦或是心爱之人的巨大痛苦之中，他的表情比参加葬礼还要严肃。

“带土——”他话中包含着试探，欲言又止，显然局面已经超出了他的预计。

“怎么了？”我将手中的东西放在柜子上，回过头看着他，他比我个头要高一些，但此刻，我却仿佛从上俯视一般，能清楚看到他不确定的眼神，微动的眼睫，以及眼睛中那少许的波澜。

“你…”他在犹豫，他在与我短暂的对视后就移开了视线，我看到他握成拳状的手紧了紧。

“你刚才出去了。”

“嗯。”

“去买菜？”

“对。”

“…你离开了三个小时。”

“所以呢？”

“买菜不需要那么长时间，你去哪了？”

他的面色又恢复一贯的冷静，像是玩狩猎游戏时精明耐心且从容不迫的猎人。

我突然笑出声来，满意的看着他复杂的眼神。

“你是不是想听我说，我去了医院，见到了大蛇丸，听完了关于我的故事。”

“然后看了那些你所谓的备忘录——那些讲述你步步为营的接近我，故意让我失去记忆，并且企图害死我，和我那个身在疗养院的心爱女孩的计划？”

我慢慢靠近他，手搭在他的肩膀上，在近到足以让他听到我呼吸声的距离，斩钉截铁的道：

“那上面写的，我一个字都不信。”

我感到他的身体在那一瞬间僵硬了，如果贴近他心口的位置，或许能听到那瞬间混乱加快的心跳声。

他向来擅长掩饰自己的内心，但此刻却暴露无遗，因为他连推开我都做不到，我听见他低沉的声音：“你不认为我在骗你？”

“你一直在骗我。”我毫不犹豫的回答。

“那你为什么不相信，既然你已经看到了那些东西，你应该知道，能从这里出去的只有一个人，谁都想活下去不是吗？”

“但不包括你——”我停顿了下：“或许也不包括我。”

“我想活下去，哪怕杀死你和琳，背叛所有人也无所谓，我可不想一辈子被圈在这里。”他语气冰冷，表情到位，说得恐怕他自己都要相信了。

我握住他的手腕，感受到他紧绷的肌肉——他总是这样，时刻绷紧神经，哪怕片刻的放松，也是在他确定周围环境完全在他控制之下。

可现在不是了。

“卡卡西，你为什么这么有把握，我一定会相信你的片面之词？”我这样问道。

他沉默了很久。

“你是不是认为我失去了以往的记忆，只有十几岁的心智就能任你摆布了？”我替他回答道。

他的表情变了，眼神瞬间变得敏锐：“你恢复记忆了，还是说——一切都是你装出来的。”

“要是装的你能看不出来？这几天我是真的不记得你，还有以前的一切。”

他显然已经明白了，眉头深深的皱起，声音也提高了一些：“所以你现在…是谁？”

我有些失望，他仍然如此看待我，将我区分开来。

“你不问问你到底哪里出错了？”

“问了也无益于当下。”他言简意赅道。

我摇了摇头，叹了口气：“你就是过于传统和老派作风，正确不正确，有意义无意义，从竹筒的这边一定能看到竹筒另一边？——当我胡说八道，不过卡卡西，你的做法到底还是太直接了，就像你的为人一样，还记得你一次在战场上使用雷切吗？”

他沉默不语。

“那是个还未完成的术，但你却固执的使用它，因为你相信靠这招能够一举击溃敌人。哪怕后来你改变了许多，谨小慎微，注重战术。但有一点你却始终没变过，只要你相信什么，你就会深信不疑，并且义无反顾。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“我只是想跟你聊聊天，我们好久没有轻松的喝喝茶，聊聊往事不是吗？”我顿觉感慨和沧桑：“我们这个年龄，不都在缅怀过去。”

我走到沙发那里，让身体陷进柔软的海绵垫上，见他还站在原地，便冲他招了招手，他深深的看了我一眼，便一言不发的走了过来。

“我知道你的目的是想让我活着。”我直截了当的说道，现在已经不需要掩饰什么了，我们彼此都身心疲惫。

“但你不想。”他同样直接。

他总是这么固执，相信一切他所相信的。

我摇了摇头：“不是不想，是不能。”

他的眼神流露出一丝不安，语气也些不稳：“什么意思。”

我看着他的脸，坚毅稳重，带着股凛然的傲气，这么多年过去，即使性格收敛了许多，也仍能看到他少年时候的影子，不再锋芒毕露，但是正如刀剑入鞘，剑意仍在，不减分毫。

“我以为你应该知道的，我写的那些东西不正是留给你的吗？”我指的是我正在写的进展报告，我没在里面撒过谎，这里面有我的一切。“你应该都看过了。”

他突然打断了我接下来想说的话，他很少这样做。

“有时候，我分辨不清你的意图，你到底想要什么？你真正的想法，还有你所谓的…”他在这里停顿了很久，才用毫无起伏的声调说出那个词：“爱。”

我们彼此都陷入沉默，我们这间的关系是如此纷繁复杂，层层叠叠紧密缠绕，或许他不这样觉得，但我始终认为，我们并非背道而驰，我们的命运是联系在一起的，就像我们的眼睛一样。

整个屋子里，安静的只能听见钟摆滴答滴答的声音。

外面已是昏暗而寂静，月亮的光芒，灯的柔光混合在一起，时间慢慢流逝。

也不知道过了多久，等我开口说话的时候，喉咙已是干涩而刺痛。

“我只剩下你了。”

声音不大，但是却能清楚的传入他的耳中，我知道他听懂了。

“你也同样。”我这样说着，望着他，眼神中包含着怜悯：“所以你舍不得我死。”

他只是安静的坐在那里，没有否认，当然也不会赞同。我了解他，他还没坦白到这个份上。

我注意到他的脊背挺得很直，从衣袖中露出的手腕能看见明显的青筋，显然他将手攥的很紧。

“你是怎么恢复记忆的，没可能这么快。”他终于说话了，但是对于刚才的问题避而不谈。我很乐于这样猜测，他不想让自己的内心被扰乱，他试图重新掌握局面。

“的确不可能，如果只靠我一个人的话。”

他的目光闪动了一下：“…是大蛇丸？”

“他为什么帮你？”

我看了眼墙上的挂钟，漫不经心的点了点头：“你难道真以为他和你达成了协议就会站在你这边？”

“不是和我，是和木叶。”他纠正道。

“谁都好，总之，他帮我的理由和帮你们的理由是一样的。”我表现得十分耐心，正如我所说的那样，我很想和他放松的交流，毕竟我们的时间所剩无几。

“他只是在观察而已，他可以随时改变他的立场，为了那谁知道是什么的真理。从某个角度看，他没有立场，帮助我，也只是想看看我在这种困境下的选择，就像我们小时候剥开蝴蝶的茧，或者是剪掉蚊子的腿。”

“… …我小时候没有干过这种事。”他认真的看着我道。

他总是在这种时候一本正经，我摇了摇头，接着说道：“他对我的身体进行了长期的研究，你还记得那个手术吗？那的确起了作用，否则只靠你的话，我的记忆没有那么快就被唤醒。”

“当然，他不可能再对我进行一次手术。不过他毕竟是大蛇丸，他发现了一个连我自己都不知道的秘密。”

卡卡西目光有一丝闪烁。

“在我这里。”我指指自己的脑袋，缓缓道：“插入了一根细小的查克拉针，用仪器是无法检测出来的，这是用阴阳遁制造的，在我死亡后也不会消失，它持续的释放能量，使我的记忆混乱。”

他的表情变得凝重，正视着我道：“和佩恩身上的东西一样？我记得那是查克拉的接收器，而且只有轮回眼才能控制，你现在——应该失去了那种力量才对。”

“但是宇智波斑没有。”我平静的道。

“他已经死了。”卡卡西皱眉。

“那这里的他又是什么？幽灵？”我反问。

“这里只是你的意识世——”他怔了怔，像是想到了某种可能性，震一时间有些说不出话来。

“十尾是创世之神，力量无边无际，它本来便是世界能量的本体，这个世界也是依托它的能量而形成，并以我的意识为形体，只要十尾和我不死，那么这个世界将会永恒存在，就和我们的世界一样。”

他脸上的冷静终于卸下了，他看着我，脸上比外面的冰霜还要白，像是被冻了一夜一般，他的嘴唇有些发颤，我知道他不是害怕，他只是想到一种可能性——我即将告诉他的那种。

“你是说，十尾也会死。”他尽量让声音显得平静，眼睛里掩饰不住的焦虑和担忧，在那一刹那，我有些想拥抱他。

“如果十尾死了，现实世界会怎样？”他如此的急迫，除了发现我真实身份的那一天，我从未见他如此的失态。

“就像植物离开了阳光和土壤，你觉得会怎样？”

我又看了一眼时间，然后看了看他，他的心果然乱了。

“你有办法。”他紧紧的看着我，语气没有犹疑。

“标准答案。”我开了玩笑，但是他没有笑。

他只是看着我，无比的专注，他的声音缓慢低沉而有力，像是要嵌进我的心里：“带土，我相信你的话。”

我同样注视着他，他专注的看着我的眼神总是让我难以移开视线。

“十尾它…怎么了？身为人柱力的你，应该比所有人都了解。”

在他的目光下，我点了点头：“我的确很了解，因为从某种意义上来说，我现在就是它。”

“木叶不也正是知道这一点才派你来的吗？”

从他一闪而过的惊讶中，我发现他或许并不知道实情。不过这也在情理之中，这件事知道的人越少越好，毕竟一旦消息泄露，将引起难以预估的恐慌，这对于刚刚恢复生命力的忍界来说，是致命的打击。

卡卡西是唯一一个能够执行这个任务的人，也是最合适的人选。

唯独对他，我没法避而不见，没有一丝逃避的可能性。

谁让我…

我顿时觉得心口那有些苦涩——人无法挣脱自己的宿命，我也同样。

我这一生，绕不开，躲不过，也忘不了他。

“卡卡西，所以我不能离开这里。”他冲着他微笑，我记得在很久以前，他说过他不讨厌我笑起来的样子，那会让他想起小时候的我。

他的眼睛颤动了一下，手指节有些泛白，他盯着我，像是怕我下一瞬间就消失了一样，再开口时，声音已经有些苦涩：“你出去的话，十尾会怎么样？”

“我一旦在现实中醒来，那么这个世界将不复存在。”我耐心甚至温和的慢慢讲述着，我喜欢和他聊天，我珍惜这种时光。

“十尾它撑不了多久了，这个世界是它借以安眠的地方，它将在此处长眠，积蓄能量，几万年，甚至是几十万年，永远沉睡。人类的生命过于短暂，我们无法衡量这一长度。”

他不再说话，只是看着我，连呼吸都变得很轻，像是怕惊扰了什么。

“你觉得我这样做很不合情理？我应该是最想毁灭掉那个世界的疯子对吗？”我知道他一直这么看我。

“带土。”他又叫了我的名字，我喜欢听他喊我时的声音。

“我从不认为你是个坏人和疯子。”他这样说着，有一丝难言的疲惫，他伸出手，缓缓的触碰到我的脸颊，在我的左眼那里停住，时间似乎走得很慢很慢，我能感受到他指尖有些冰凉的温度，还有手指上厚茧粗粝的质感。

他像是喃喃自语，不是说给我听，而是说给自己。

“你是宇智波带土，梦想是成为火影，但实际你很没用，总是拖后腿，爱哭又爱逞强，能力不出众却一心想保护同伴，是个吊车尾、傻瓜、无可救药的理想主义，同时…”

——“也是一个…英雄。”

他如此说着。

“不再是了。”我推开他，在过去的两年里，我十分渴望了解卡卡西对我真实的想法，但现在我不想听了，我没法听下去。

“我知道。”他看着我，脸上布满了沧桑，我第一次如此清晰的感觉到了岁月的流逝……已经二十多年了啊。

“我原本以为我能救你，我总希望你活着。”他看着自己的双手，缓缓道：“我不止一次的想，在神无毗桥，我能救下你就好。我有很多的机会，如果当时我再强一些，如果我能早点察觉到敌人的行动，如果……你不推开我，那么你就能活下来——那么，我就不会眼睁睁的看着你被那些石头淹没。”

他仍然在懊悔，即使这么多年过去了。

我微微低下了头，掩盖住自己的神情。

此时此刻，他再无隐瞒，在我面前表露他的内心，不管我想不想听，他仍旧慢慢讲述着，像是个絮叨的中年人，而不是当年那个高傲的少年。

我们都不是孩子了。

也许再过二十年，或者三十年，卡卡西将会衰老成我不认识的模样，然后便是如期而至的死亡，他死后，在另一个世界，那里有老师，有琳，有他的同伴…有许许多多他认识的人。

但不会有我。

我们从今往后，乃至下一辈子，永世的轮回，也将不会再见。

多么的美满啊，对他而言。

我笑了笑，飞快的用手指捻了捻眼角。

“卡卡西，你得离开这里。”我走在他身边坐下，我和他肩并着肩，我的手搭在他的手上，这一刻的感觉如此宁静，“你的查克拉恐怕也所剩无几了，再不离开，现实中的你也会有危险。”

他没有直接回答我，从他的神情中我看出，他应该早就知道这件事了。

“离开这里的方法不是唯有切断你和这里的联系？”他平铺直叙道。

“严格来说，是封闭，当这个世界完成封闭的刹那，便能将里面外来的精神体驱逐。”我斟酌着用词，“其中一种情况是，我的精神受到巨大刺激，意识不堪负载，那么这个世界自然也会受到影响，届时将会强行封闭。”

“所以你的计划…如果成功了的话——”

我的脑中闪过了很多的场面，并不使人愉快的那种。

他沉默了，过了一会才问道：“斑之所以愿意告诉我，是因为他早就预料到了你的决定？”

“要知道他比我们两个加起来岁数都大，那是个精明的老…人家。”我耸了耸肩，对此在意料之中，对于斑来说，只分与柱间有关，与柱间无关这两种人，而对于后者，他向来是抱着高高在上的戏耍态度。

我总是斗不过他，但我现在也无意于此。

至少在这两年里，我在花店勤奋而快活的工作，这让我或多或少的感受到自己些微的价值。

他眼神是我描述不出的复杂，他似乎有很多的话想对我说，但屡次欲言又止，直到最后，我听见他说：“你会怎么样？”

其实他已经知道答案，但仍然固执的问出来。

我终于顺遂自己的内心，轻轻的拥住了他，他也缓缓的伸出了手，回抱了我。我们的额头相抵，紧密的贴合着。我们像是兄弟那样拥抱着，我在他耳边轻声的说：“不会怎样…只是睡着了而已。”

他收紧了手臂，我靠在他的身上，我感到前所未有的轻松，像是踏在棉花和柔软的泥土之上，我闭上了眼睛，听到我们彼此的呼吸声。

写到这里，我将不得不遗憾的停笔，如果有可能，我想一直将这报告写下去，写完我们的一生，但如无意外，这将是我最后的一篇进展报告了，我很想将这一天所有的细节都记录下来，这是我唯一能留给卡卡西的东西——我最真实的记忆和感受。

我想，现在我可以回答他一开始问我的那个问题。

什么是爱？

于我来说，大概是二十年前我让他替我好好看这个世界的嘱托。

也大概就是现在，我写下这行字时的心情——

“卡卡西，珍重，勿念。”

宇智波 带土 

**备忘录其十**

我整理好他的每一份进展报告，将其中一些纸那皱起的边角抻平对齐，那叠纸并不厚，我拿在手里却觉得有些沉甸甸的。

这是他第二次送给我东西，作为收礼人，我理应妥善保管。我不知道在没有人维护的情况下，这栋旧式楼房，还有那看起来质量并不太好的纸张能存放多久。出于这一顾虑，我将这沓报告整理并订起，和我们的棋盘放在了一起，这棋盘是他亲自买回来的，我想他大约是很喜欢的。我与他真正相处的时间只有这两年，我或许能够通过一些小的细节和举动判断他当时的心情或者想法，但是却摸不准他的喜好，因为在很长的一段时间里，他的情绪都变化无常，想要弄清楚他真正的喜好是一件非常困难的事情，如果我们的相处能够在稍微延长一点，十年或者二十年，当我们都老了的时候，我会更为了解他——但这似乎有些奢侈，毕竟我们都是时日无多的人，便是不置于这一境地，作为忍者，得善终者也少之又少。

就像人无法选择自己的出生一样，我们都循着命运既定的轨迹一步步走，哪怕前面是万丈深渊，也只能义无反顾的走下去，因为在大多数时候，死亡无法预见、无法改变，就像时间的定点，注定要发生。所以在后来，哪怕我仍然不赞同带土关于月之眼的构想，但我却是有些理解了，他总想塑造一个理性化的、没有矛盾的和乐世界，人能够掌握自己的命运，所有人都能实现自己的梦想，没有对于未来的惴惴不安、没有病痛的折磨、没有死亡的不幸…这确实很显得美好而诱人，但是却虚幻而不切实际。

我与他的人生轨迹虽大相径庭，但有一点却是相通的，我们都经历了如此之多的变故，以及太过于频繁而短促的死亡，只是我逐渐适应并安于这世界的规则，而他却试图去改变。换一个角度来思考的话，他大概自始至终都怀揣着伟大的梦想，就像小时候，实力不济能力平平便立志要当火影。可是他总是差那么一步，在日后我也没有避讳的和他说过，这大概就是他的宿命。

就像他下棋一样，无论开局多么气势冲天、信心勃勃，也总是赢少输多，而那寥寥几次的得胜也只是几目罢了，可他仍然乐此不疲——固执而单纯，一旦认定什么便不再改变了，和他的感情一样，哪怕藏着掖着，也能通过他的眼神感受到。在这一点上， 我做得比他要好。

而这一次，他又是果断而决绝，不容人置喙，上一次是什么时候？对了，是他送给我他的写轮眼。我替他保管了十八年，如果不是后来的变故，我或许会替他保管一生。而这次他又将一切托付于我，让我珍重并好好活着，可人总有倦怠的时候，我已经没法保证下一个十八年，或者我接下来的人生了。

所以我只能礼貌的拒绝那份报告最后的那行字。

前面曾写到，如果再给我们多一些时间，或许我们会更加了解对方，所以，如果他更了解我的话，便会知道我面对这一局面时候的选择。

——在一切尘埃落定之时，回禀火影，结束此次任务。然后到医院里替他摘下呼吸机，盖上白布。然后当做一切都没有发生一样，回到我正常的生活，在余生之中，不时的为他上上坟，对着墓碑聊聊天。

换做两年前的我，或许真会如他所愿，这样去做。

但他为什么会以为在经历过这一切之后，我还会做出这样的选择？他未免太高看我了，我不是他想象中那般克己奉公、坚韧卓绝的忍者，如果我是的话，就不会像现在这般冷静。

我能够在这个节骨眼上，还耐心地将屋子打扫一遍，然后订上他那些字迹潦草的报告、将一切都安排妥当，因为我知道接下来将要面对的，那些是可以预见、可以安排的，所以不慌不忙。就像他昨天能够冷静的与我交谈，并在后来用写轮眼让我陷入幻觉，是因为他给自己安排好了一切，他的结局，所以能这样的有条不紊。

不过，有一点或许是他始料未及的，那就是，我从没有想过要一个人离开这里，我很早就已经估算过这个任务的成功率，失败的后果也不是没有想过。而在任何一种方案里，没有哪一种是选择抛下他。

我固然不会为了他改变立场，但是我能够选择我的死亡，这是我唯一能为他做的——我不会让他一个人。他这一生颠沛流离，经历的苦难不比任何人少，所以即便他罪大恶极，即便他命该如此，即便这宿命无法挣脱。至少在他人生的最后时刻，我不想让他过于孤独。听说人在临死之前，会感到寒冷，那么两个人一起的话，也许能够暖和一些。

你说对不对，带土？

这个答案，等我与你再见面的时候，你来告诉我，这次不需要写下来，要知道你的字并不好看，我想听你说出来。

这份记录就记到这里了，如果木叶安排在此的其他人看到我留下的信笺，应该会将此封记录带回。

所以火影大人，如您能已看到这篇手稿，请理解我的决定，或许这并不是最好的，但却是我遵循内心做出的选择。必要的时候可以将真相告诉我那三个可爱的徒弟，我没能教给他们更多的东西，只能留给他们几句话，请代为转达：未来虽然变数颇多，并将面临无数的艰难险阻，但就像我们上第一堂课一样，只要信任同伴，相信彼此的力量，便能抢到那个铃铛。

最后，如若可以，请将我和带土安葬在一起，无需立碑，寻后山能看到木叶村的一处即可。

——至此，我已了无遗憾。

**六代目火影手札**

今天，和佐助还有小樱一起去后山，给那座合墓周围修剪了一下野草，我照例给烧了一本亲热天堂，然后讲述了一下村子的近况，佐助说我越来越唠叨了，可是我又不像他，什么事都憋在心里。而且我记得老师他当年上坟的时候也是这样的，小樱敲了我脑袋一下，让我不要突然提到这么伤感的话题。

但我不觉得伤感，因为老师并没有真正的离开我们，或许我能够乐观的期待一下，没准几十年后他就回来了呢！

说起来，这已经是我当上火影的第五年了，按照档案的十年解密规则，我有权查看老师包括暗部时期的所有档案和手稿，不过已经没有这个必要了，因为该知道的事情，纲手婆婆并没有隐瞒我们。

一开始我就知道，卡卡西老师接受的是一个很困难的任务，具体有多困难呢，我不会形容，大概就是如果一乐拉面关门后，想再吃到那的大碗叉烧一样。

我一直都清楚带土的情况，他住在木叶医院里，没有意识，没法唤醒，连翻身都要别人帮助，日常的清洗和护理都是卡卡西老师在做，其实这些事情交给医院的护工也可以，但是老师却一直亲力亲为，他说就当是积累生活经验，连我都觉得这个理由太过敷衍了。我以前有些难以理解，为什么卡卡西老师要对带土这么执着，这个问题当年佐助也问过我，但是我觉得我们的情况不太一样。 直到有一天，我路过病房，并没有立刻推门进去，那时候正好是中午，病房的门微微敞开，我站在外面，看见老师正在床边，弯着腰，他的手上拿着一根蘸湿的棉签，正一点点的替带土润湿干裂的嘴唇，外面的阳光从窗户外照进来，柔柔的散在他们的身上，整个房间都暖融融的，我看见卡卡西老师凝视着带土的眼神，很温暖，好像对方并没有这样无知无觉的躺着，我看着他那小心而温柔的动作，觉得他将带土视为兄弟一样亲密的存在，这种感觉和我对佐助是一样的。

那时候，我回想起卡卡西老师曾经对我们说过的那番话，他说，他最好的朋友被刻在了慰灵碑上，他说这话的时候眼神是极为平静的，但和我看到的此刻他看着带土的眼神比较起来，却完全不同，和他看别人的眼神也不同，那是一种很难说清楚的悲伤，也许压抑久了就变成了平静。

所以他接下那个任务我觉得理所当然，他想让带土活下来。

在临行前，他请我们吃了一乐拉面，我吃了好几大碗，想让他肉痛一下，但那天，他却很爽快，还拍着我的头，让我多吃点，他那份却只吃了一小口，期间，他一直望着我们，用小樱的话来形容，就是…好像在看着自己的孩子。

他告诉我们，他或许有很长的时间没法与我们见面，因为这次任务要将全部的查克拉都连接到带土的精神世界里。他嘱咐了我们几句，和当年带我们时候的语气一模一样，开始有一丝的漫不经心，但最后却是严肃而正经，我知道他在担心我们。但说实话，我更担心他，因为进入别人的精神世界是非常危险的一件事情，而且一旦在查克拉消耗完之前还没有返回，那么，现实世界的他也就命悬一线了。可我们的身份都是忍者，对于忍者来说，任务都是有风险的，很多都需要以命相搏。

我问他，如果带土到最后仍然一意求死呢？

他说，我不会让他死，我会带他回来。因为人死了，就什么都没有了。

我不知道他是不是践行了这句话，因为他没有将带土带回来，甚至于他自己，也没能回来。这么多年过去，我仍然没法忘记那一天，小樱和纲手婆婆从急救室出来的时候，我记得小樱满脸的泪水，但是听不见她哭泣的声音，周围一切的声音也听不到了，世界仿佛在那一瞬间失去了声音，我只记得纲手婆婆疲惫的面容，佐助蹙起的眉头，还有凯以及好多人悲戚的模样，但我听不到声音。

卡卡西老师安静的躺在铺着白色床单的病床上，他的旁边便是带土，两人的眼睛都安静的闭着，这两年来一直如此。但这一次，他们告诉我，老师他不会醒来了，但明明他的手还是温暖的，我摸了摸他面罩的表面，那上面还有呼吸的余热，我不愿意相信，哪怕那台心电监护仪的图像变成了一条直线，我还是固执的不愿意承认——就像他经常迟到一样，这一次，也许也是只是晚了一点回来，他只是迟到了，不是不回来了。

小樱的眼泪滴在我的手上，很热，直到看到周围人红红的眼眶，我才恍然间发现，只有我没哭。

那一刻，我似乎模模糊糊的看到了小时候的老师，他旁边是带着护目镜的带土，两人肩并着肩，一路上说说笑笑，然后走的越来越远，地面似乎开着一朵直插云霄的花朵，我认识…那是十尾。

等我眼睛模糊成了白茫茫的一片时，才感到有什么热热的东西一直话滑到了脖子那里，变得冰凉，一只手轻轻地握住了我的，我听见佐助声音有些沙哑的说：“吊车尾…别哭了。”

那天之后的事情我便记得不太清了，我只知道这是我第三次穿上黑色的丧服，纲手婆婆告诉我，派到那边另外几个人顺利的回来了，他们带来了卡卡西老师最后的消息，不过因为他们不是完全的精神体进驻，所以能做的非常的有限。根据他们的描述，那一天所有的冰雪都融化了，天空无比湛蓝，树木在顷刻间便长出绿叶，地上开满了不知名的花…然后，从大地的一角，拔地而起了一根藤蔓，蜿蜒而上，那上面一株巨大的花骨朵逐渐绽放，流光溢彩，像是有彩虹盛开在花心里。在场的那名感知型忍者说，那花里，有带土和老师的查克拉，而在那朵花彻底绽放之后，那个世界顿时变得无比的明彻，像是有数十个太阳一起照耀一般，随后他们的意识便被一股力向外推，直至切断了与那个世界的联系。

而那之后，大蛇丸告诉我，带土和老师的精神体已经与十尾融为一体，他们一同陷入了沉睡。

这个沉睡会是多久？几十年亦或是数百年？谁也说不清楚，也没人能够得知，就连大蛇丸也不知道，所以他分出了自己的一部分意识留在了那个世界，继续他的观察。

我问他，在那个世界里，带土和老师发生了什么？

大蛇丸只是看着我，露出有些莫测的笑容，告诉我：他们只做了一件事，找到了彼此。

我听不懂他这句话的意思，在往后的几年里我也一直在思考着，带土的选择、老师的选择到底是什么？究竟对不对？值不值得？

然后，直到我成为了火影，肩负起整个村子，又经历了很多很多事情之后，我仍然没有想明白这个问题。

而就在很偶然的一天，一个普通的下午，我一个人走在树林间，头顶上是层层叠叠的树木的枝桠，当我走到其中一棵几人合抱粗细的大树，抬头往上看，发现在一根树枝之上，两只小松鼠依偎在一起，粗软毛尾巴搭在彼此身上，阳光照在它们的身上，安静而柔和。我在那里站了好久，腿都有些僵硬了，我觉得似乎有些明白了。

我不知道自己的想法对不对，只能先写下来，也许日后又会有不一样的看法。有些时候我们做出选择，无关对错，无关价值，甚至无关选择本身。也许，你只是找到了那个对你而言不可或缺的人，与他交付生死。

这恐怕就是忍者的夙愿了。

走过那片树林，我一个人站在老师和带土的合墓那里，树上的叶子被风吹下来打着卷飘落，正好落下来两片，安静的铺在湿润的泥土上。

-END- 


	3. 番外

番外篇

木叶公文书馆档案处，馆员刚刚填写完一份移交清册，这是一份由暗部移交的档案资料。根据木叶的档案管理法，机密档案、暂不适宜移交的档案以及保管期限不满 10 年的档案，必须由机关与公文馆共同协商，决定是否移交或延期移交，且移交档案时必须详细填写移交清册，以便核查。

清册所需填写的内容十分繁琐，因为这份档案保密级别很高，隶属于已故上忍旗木卡卡西，资料均是手稿，内容是用木叶63年的暗部密码书写，馆员需要对照当年的密码本，将手稿内容破译和誊抄，并进行分类，编制档案目录和索引，破译的工作进行得很顺利，但在文稿整理过程中，馆员发现了几张并未加密，似乎是随手书写，字迹潦草且破损严重的稿纸，以及夹在其中的老旧泛黄的便笺，他尽职尽责地将其提交给技术科，经由修补、托裱后，这几份草稿还原了其本来面貌，馆员将其如实地记录并归档。

簿册标题：十尾人柱力任务手记

分类：内阁>暗部公文书管理科>木叶公文书馆

识别番号：木叶65暗部00210915

保存场所：分馆-06-046-00

作成布局：暗部公文书管理科，木叶公文书馆档案处

年月日：木叶65年3月27日-4月16日

移管机关：暗部

移管年度：木叶75年

受入方式：移管

媒体类别：纸

利用限制：要审查

实有卷（件）数：16

**【任务手记草稿·一】**

宇智波带土……

阿飞说，我每次写这个名字的时候，习惯将最后那一点拖长，且刚劲有力，显得笔锋情韵欲流。我不相信，便随意在纸上写出这个名字，在最后一笔的时候，果然和他说的一样，我会不自觉地将那点拖长，乍看倒像是个捺，他得意洋洋地说，卡卡西，我对你的习惯了如指掌。

这种连我自己都未曾注意到的细枝末节，却被他敏锐地捕捉到，说实话，我有些忌惮他。他性情古怪又惯爱捉弄人，我们第一次见面，就被他耍得团团转，他用滑稽的，喜剧演员一样的方式来战斗，上蹿下跳的打鼹鼠之术，还有倒挂在树上的伞蜥蜴，简直不按常理、可笑至极，却又巧妙地在数人的围攻下周旋，就连最后撤离还故意用空间忍术耍了一出消失魔法，我那时便知道这个敌人一定拥有旺盛的表演欲。

刚才，他这种表演欲又按捺不住了，他坐在这张客厅里唯一的木桌对面，双手托着下巴，仰着头，目不转睛，眉眼带笑地盯着我，午后的阳光透过枝叶繁茂的悬铃木照在他的脸上，让他那张一半沟壑纵横，一半眉目清秀的脸变得柔和起来，那在男子脸上极为少见的，过于长而密的睫毛被阳光照抚着，投下一簇簇的光影，那双因为大而圆，而显得和善而柔顺的眼睛深深陷在眼窝里，被他这样含着笑意，专注地看着，有种心肝都被透视出来的诡异感。我问他又在耍什么把戏，他故意拔高声调，拖长音色，凑近我说：“队长，我是爱慕你多年的女高中生，今天要向你表白。”说罢，他装作害羞的样子，脸上还十分入戏地飞起一道红晕。见我没有任何反应，他摇晃了下脑袋，终于收起那副腼腆的姿态，高傲地翘着腿，仰躺着椅背上，撇嘴道：“卡卡西，迪达拉前辈的反应可比你有趣多了。”

迪达拉？是那个使用炸弹的家伙吧，如果没记错的话，他还有一条手臂被卷进了神威空间，也不知道当时阿飞发现了没有，又怎么处理的……我的思绪有些分散，见他仍然盯着我，便顺着他的话问了一句：“哦？那他是什么反应？”

阿飞面色立刻舒展起来，显出得意地神色，“他非常激动地让我立刻消失，大概是害羞了吧。”

我看是恼羞成怒了才对。和阿飞这种人搭档，我承认这是位值得体谅的敌人，愿他安息。于是，我也冲着这个扭动腰肢的男人道：“那么，也请你立刻给我消失。”

“卡卡西！难道你也害羞了吗？”

他这么说着，又露出快乐的神色，像是个情绪的调色盘一样变化多端。

被他的声音惊醒的帕克对着空气汪汪的大叫几声。

这个人，真是人嫌狗厌啊。

**【任务手记草稿·二】**

鸡蛋消耗得好快……冰箱里空空荡荡，得出去采购了。

阿飞非要缠着我一起去菜市场，他说要买最新鲜的肉骨头炖给帕克吃，以收买狗心，让它不要动不动对他大吼大叫。

**【任务手记草稿·三】**

遥控器在他手上按来按去，电视画面终于定格在一个家政节目，内容很丰富，也很实用，从教做家庭便餐，到家居保洁、物品收纳、衣物洗涤，甚至还有园艺花卉，是个值得学习的好节目——如果那位主持人不穿着女仆装，一开口就是‘主人、主人’的话。

阿飞看得津津有味，我怀疑他是为了看这个女主持。

不料，他突然对我说：“卡卡西，我穿女仆装绝对比她好看。”

我看着他高挑的身材，胳膊和胸膛上紧实的肌肉，陷入了不知道说什么的沉默。

“卡卡西，我要订购一件这样的衣服。”

“不行。”

“为什么？这样不是很赏心悦目吗？”

“绝对不行！”

“求了你嘛，主人~”

“……”

这个人，真的好烦啊。

***便笺·一**

我今天要去一趟花店，白绝说店里进了一大批百合花，人手不够，让我去帮忙修叶剪枝，我会在晚上七点以前到家。

PS：你不用专程去书店了，我路过的时候会帮你买新上市的《亲热天堂~秘密LOVE》。

阿飞

***便笺·二**

秋刀鱼2条，盐10g，黑胡椒3g，柠檬半个，油适量。

腌制2小时，烤制10分钟。

阿飞菜谱 

**【任务手记草稿·四】**

我拿着最新的《亲热天堂》系列，忍不住想看看里面全新的故事，阿飞不怀好意地盯着那个打着十八禁标志的封面，非要凑过来一起看。

我单手拿着书，左躲右闪，但是他浑身跟面条一样又软又滑，十分灵活，虽然体术我在他之上，但在缠人方面我比不过他，还是被他扑到身上，腰被两条手臂环着，他死死地缠住我，将脑袋搁在我的肩膀上，怎么推都推不开，他威胁我，如果不一起看，就往我耳朵里吹气。

我只得作罢，任由他像个树懒一样趴着，就当他是个动物吧，这么想着，在对新故事的好奇心驱使下，我翻开了这本“秘密LOVE”。

这本比前作还要劲爆大胆，第一个故事场景在音乐教室里——男人将他举高抱坐在自己腿上，像弹奏着钢琴一样‘弹奏’着他的全身，还非常过分地，在顶入之后，让他继续弹琴，弹错的话，就要被狠狠地惩罚。第二个故事发生在游乐园的鬼屋，扮作吸血鬼，再将他吓了一跳后，偷偷拉着对方的手，两人躺进棺材里，在一波又一波游客的眼皮底下秘密LOVE。第三个故事发生在超能力世界，主人公的异能是一个空间，可以存放任何东西，人也可以藏身在里面，于是在这里面……他们——

“卡卡西，你为什么突然把书合上！我要看后面发生了什么！”阿飞不满地抗议，他的脑袋左右摇动，头发扎在我的脸上。

“不想看了，没意思。”我质问对方道：“为什么你要买纯爱版？”

“原来这种两个男人之间的故事就叫纯爱版啊，我也不懂，顺手就买了。”他那双黑色的圆眼透出一股天真无辜。

如果我没有观察到他微微扬起的嘴角，一定会被他骗了。

“说起来，你不也看得很起劲嘛，看来我也没有买错。”他故意往我腹部以下摸，我攥住他的手腕，这次毫不留情地将他一把掀翻在地上。

“哎呀，好疼好疼，全身的骨头都要断了。”他装模作样地在地上打滚，眼珠溜溜地转了一圈，露出一个狡黠的笑，盘坐在地上，手摸着右眼，仰头对我道：“怎么感觉第三个故事场景有点眼熟呢，密闭的空间，衣服被撕得破破烂烂的两人，互相凝视着对方……卡卡西，你说，他们接下来是要做什么？”

“闭嘴。”

“是坐在他的身上呢？还是被他拉到怀里？”

“再不闭嘴的话，就真的把你骨头打断。”

“你舍得吗？”他这样问道，又很肯定地摇头，自问自答道：“你舍不得，这可是带土的身体。”

他开始滔滔不绝地分析着在那个空间里接下来可能发生的内容，在我忍耐力到了极限时，及时地刹车，抛出一句：“看来，这个跟我们的神威空间的用途没有丝毫相似之处，我们只是进行单纯的幻术比拼，体术较量，忍术对决，绝对不可能用神圣的时空间去干那种事情啦——不过卡卡西，万一你哪天色心大发，色胆包天，想要强迫我做这种天怒人——”

我捂住了他喋喋不休的嘴。

**【任务手记草稿·五】**

记棋局胜负，三十六局棋，胜三十四负二，以免此人耍赖。

**【任务手记草稿·六】**

阿飞迷上了一部电视剧，每天八点都要守在电视机前准时观看，名字也很奇怪，叫什么《古畑任三郎3》，看上去像是个续作，阿飞对剧里的主人公，也就是这位名字很长的警视厅搜查科刑警推崇备至，并非要拉着我一起看，我对此兴致缺缺，但是看在他难得拿出十足诚恳的态度，便给了他这个面子。于是每天八点，狭窄的沙发上只能两个大男人挤在一起。

阿飞最喜欢的便是每一集不同的开场白，在黑色的背景中，古畑转过身，对着观众引言叙述案件。

“有人喜欢边吃饭边看电视，也有人喜欢边泡澡边看杂志，但是我有个请求，如果要杀人的话请专心一点。”这一集的独白之后，片头曲切入，我看了眼专心致志的阿飞，注意力没再放在剧集上，而是想起了很多年前，还在忍校念书时候的带土。

上学迟到是家常便饭，上理论和历史课的时候更是经常躲在书本后面睡觉，是个成绩常年垫底的差生。我坐在后排，将他的一举一动看得清清楚楚。也不知道是从什么时候开始，我习惯从后面观察他，对当时的我而言学校的课业太过于轻松，观察这个毛毛躁躁的笨蛋倒是让上学增添了几分乐趣。有一次，见他在课上睡得又香又甜，我忍不住将纸团扔到他脑袋上，吓得他立刻站起来，以为老师点名让他起来回答问题，惹得全班哄堂大笑，我从后排看到了他红透了的耳根。

当然，我也不是一直这么捉弄他，中忍考试的第一场是笔试，我早早就写完了卷子，看着他在那儿抓耳挠腮，我仿佛已经看到了他被淘汰的命运，于是，我将答案写在了纸上，借着提早交卷的机会，将纸团扔到了他的座位旁。不过，不能让他知道是我给的答案，否则他一定会觉得我在耍什么花招。纸团上的字迹是模仿琳的字体和语气，果然，他一副如获至宝的样子，笑起来真的很傻。阿飞有时，也会流露出这种神情，在我偶尔夸奖他一句的时候。

如果带土念书的时候有阿飞现在看电视剧的这份专注力就好了……我想着些不着边际的事，直到阿飞出声，念出古畑的经典台词，才回过神。

“要想在我面前犯案，就像在魔术师面前变魔术一样。”他模仿着这位绅士刑警，成熟的脸上透出一些稚气，让我有些意乱，像是从那些纷繁复杂的往事中，抚开了那层厚厚的尘土，露出那原本应该鲜活的，快乐的面目。

或许是我的错觉，在那一刻，我从他的身上，仿佛又看到了当年的带土长大时的模样。

***便笺·三**

记得在4月16日之前归还借阅的《瘸王子》。

阿飞

***便笺·四**

卡卡西，电视节目果然都是骗人的，看她们做针织那么简单，但实际对手法的要求比高级忍术的结印还要难，要经过极为艰难严苛的修炼才能掌握。我要出门买几卷毛线，正式开始这场艰苦卓绝的修炼。我记得你小时候很喜欢戴围巾，那么黄色你喜欢吗？和我的面具一个颜色，和亲热天堂的内容一个颜色，想必你应该是喜欢的。

阿飞

***便笺·五**

注意，扔垃圾时间表调整，资源类垃圾改为每周六，可燃垃圾改为每周一和四，不可燃垃圾改为每月第一、三周的星期五，塑料瓶为每月第二、四周的星期五。

这个世界真的太麻烦了，就不能让垃圾老老实实呆在垃圾桶里吗？

对了，这句话并没有任何影射的含义，也请不要对于过往我肆无忌惮言论产生无谓的联想。

阿飞

***便笺·六**

卡卡西爱吃的奇怪的米饭。

第一步：热米饭中间挖坑

第二步：将生鸡蛋打入坑中

第三步：淋上本酿造酱油，将米饭和鸡蛋拌匀。

真是个好养活的人啊。

阿飞菜谱

**【任务手记草稿·七】**

阿飞买来的几张唱片终于听完了，我在音乐鉴赏方面没有任何天赋，说不出什么好坏，只有难听，勉强可以听，好听，这几个片面的标准。

在我看来，只有声乐曲《国家英雄日赞歌》《隐士之歌》《幻象与祈祷》这些可以归为好听这个类别，没有人声的音乐让我觉得吵闹或者昏昏欲睡，阿飞和我的喜好截然相反，他爱听弦乐与管风琴柔板的《情人的结婚戒指》，交响曲《死的天使》，以及小提琴和钢琴谐谑幻想曲《妖精之舞》，对于这些乐器我一窍不通，是阿飞告诉我的，他说他的足迹遍布五大国，了解几十种民间乐器，还会弹奏班多拉琴，吹奏长笛，对此我将信将疑。

直到有一天，他去了趟花店，从宇智波斑那里借来一把长笛，在一个宁静的夜晚，他坐在窗台，吹奏着那首《我仿佛再次听见她的歌声》，月光流淌在他指尖，我看见夜风吹动他的发丝，那头倔强的黑发映着月光的银辉和皎洁，优美而沉郁的音符如溪水流淌，我静静地聆听着他的音乐，仿佛置身在流水之中，缓缓走入波浪，随之起起伏伏，并想由此窥探到他那隐藏在无数面具之下的真实。

他对我说，这是一首献给我和过去带土的乐曲，我问他这里面有什么含义，他抿唇笑了笑，轻声告诉我：“我不喜欢这个故事，因为它讲述了一个人在爱情与友情间不断挣扎，最终牺牲了自己的生命，只为在心中留下最美好的记忆，并纪念一段不会拥有的爱情。”

“但是卡卡西，如果是我的话，只想长长久久的活着，让你往后人生中的每一分、每一秒都不能忘记我。”

***便笺·七**

三件事情——

记得每周五给帕克煮新鲜的肉骨头

记得荤素搭配，不能只吃生鸡蛋和米饭

记得收看《古畑任三郎4》。

阿飞

**【任务手记草稿·八】**

记棋局胜负，四十三局棋，胜四十负三。

最后一盘盘中，阿飞耍赖，说他的赢面大，在下下去他肯定会赢，让我给他一个奖励，他提出要看我的脸。他一向会有些稀奇古怪的要求，但我没想到这次他会提出要揭下我的面罩。

我戴面罩的理由自然与他戴面具藏头露尾掩饰身份的目的不同，我将其视为忍者的自我约束。在我看来，一个能应对各类任务的优秀忍者，相貌要普通一些，让人见之即忘最好，在人群中不起眼不引人注目的最适合做间谍和情报工作。只是很可惜，我遗传了父亲的发色和容貌，银色头发本来就显眼，再加上和不引人注目截然相反的相貌，妨碍了我成长为全能型忍者这一目标，于是我从小便带起面罩，将头发留长遮住额头和眉毛，只露出眼睛，这样想必就会变得不起眼了。

阿飞似乎很好奇我面罩下的脸，我理解这种好奇，在他扮演宇智波斑的时候，我也曾想揭开他那张漩涡面具，看看此人的真面目。只是没想到，在战场上，当他的面具被鸣人打碎的那一刻，却是我被钉在原地，不知所措，额间和掌心都沁出凉汗，如天地骤变，一阵砭人肌骨的寒冷，冷得血液似乎凝住不再流淌。

我任由他掀开我的面罩，这张脸许久未暴露在人前，他靠近的呼吸让我有些不适，脸颊那里的皮肤有些发烫。他双手捧着我的脸，缓缓地用手心摩挲着，专注的目光让我无处躲避，只能与他对视，我看进他的双眼里，那是一双纯净如秋日晴空的双眼，他的眼睛里曾充满着蓬勃的生气，曾饱含着真挚与善良，曾燃烧着憎恨的火焰，当我被这一双眼睛注视着的时候，我心跳如雷，我的灵魂受到一种迷惑，我不能再注意到其他事物。在我的时间，我的世界里，只剩下他的目光，黎明和黄昏，光明和阴影，这世间的生命力都被聚集在里面。就像当年在神无毗桥，他身陷那巨石之下，用仅剩的左眼看着我，从此，他的身影便刻入了我的骨血，印入了我的灵魂，让我这一生再无法忘怀。

**【任务手记草稿·九】**

我看见了阿飞留下的便笺，在4月16日之前归还借阅的《瘸王子》，他自己却忘了。

我翻开那本薄薄的书，试图寻找他遗留下来的痕迹，他在其中的一页折了一个小小的角，那上面是这样一段文字。

“只求我能够和他忘形地活上一天，活上一个星期，然后再永远走开。

那么，我一生其余的日子里，就可以永远在心里存留着一种甜蜜的悲哀，永远觉得我怀里曾经抱过一件珍贵的宝物。

曾经获得过幸福，只是我自己抛弃了它。”

这是一个狡猾而反复的骗子。他明明说过，如果是他的话，只想长长久久的活着，他却没有办到，甚至连归还一本书都没有办到，我又为什么试图相信他。

他临走前，已经没有力气起身了，只是几不可闻地道：“卡卡西，最后…叫一次我的名字吧。”

我叫他：“带土。”

他已经发不出声音，只是睫毛颤动了一下。

我抬起手，缓缓地摸着他的头，轻声道：“阿飞。”

我感觉他在笑，我觉察到他微弱的呼吸，我想问他，你知道我写你的名字时候的习惯吗？那是轻轻的两点，像是泪滴的形状。

但是，我还不曾告诉他，而他也再也听不见了。在我无数次的梦中，我想象与带土一同长大的情景，他的样貌总是模糊不清，但是那一天午后，当你坐在我对面，双手托着下巴，仰着头，目不转睛，眉眼带笑地盯着我时，那是我第一次，看见了带土长大时的模样。

-END-

注：[《我仿佛再次听见她的歌声》](https://www.xiami.com/song/1771332301)是比才歌剧《采珠人》中的一段乐曲，诉说主人公的哀思。


End file.
